Gabriel's Redemption
by angel-castiel-rules-the-world
Summary: Dean is looking for someone who can help save Sam from going crazy, he is just about to make a call when Gabriel arrives. How will Gabriel rebuilding Sam's wall change things? And what is he doing there? This starts in episode 7 of season 7 the born-again identity and will continue on with the cannon story lines but will go slight AU due to the characters which will be present.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people. I am currently writing another fic which is longer (I think), but this idea came to me and wouldn't let go. Now unlike my other fic I don't really have a plan for this one, just the starting idea. I don't think it will be too long, but you know I could be wrong. Anyway the point of this A/N is that I can see this going two ways, either the Destiel route or the bromance one and I was wondering which my dear readers would prefer, (I can write it either way) Sooo I was hoping that after you had read the first few chapters that I am posting you would let me know which way to go. Anywho, hope you enjoy what I am writing and all that and pleaseeee let me know, otherwise how will I know what to write? **

**This starts in episode 7 of season 7 The Born-again Identity when Dean is trying to find someone to help Sam with his craziness and he is phoning around different people, it picks up just when Bobby intervenes.**

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own Supernatural or anything I steal from the show. **

**Enjoy my lovely's. **

* * *

><p>Dean is scared. He needs to help his brother, he must protect his brother, but he can't find anyone who can, suddenly the book of contacts he had been using falls to the floor. He bends to pick it up and as he does so he hears a sound he never thought he would hear again. It was the flutter of the wings of an angel, he knows it can't be but that doesn't stop the name from leaving his lips, after all it's not the first time he had come back to life.<p>

"Cas" he breathed without looking up, hoping that it was his friend.

"Sorry to disappoint Dean-o, it's just littl' old me" Came as voice he never thought he would hear again, or maybe it was more a wish not to hear it.

"Gabriel." He breathed not moving as he recovered from the shock of the archangel being alive. "I thought you were dead" he finished begrudgingly.

"Oh please, you didn't think that Castiel was the only one dear old dad brought back from the dead did you?" said the archangel with a smirk on his face as Dean straightened to look at him.

"Well, I had hoped" came Dean's sulky response.

"Come on kiddo, kept behaving like that and I won't help your brother." Came the snarky reply.

"You can help Sam?" Dean asked with hopefulness in his voice.

"Hello, archangel, how many times do I have to remind you?"

"Fine. Let's go then." Dean said starting towards the door.

"Not so fast there flash, I'll help your brother and restore his wall on one condition."

"What condition?" Dean replied starting to get cross.

"That you leave my brother alone." Gabriel said with a serious expression on his face, reminding Dean that he may be a douche bag but he was an archangel douche bag.

"What do you mean? Cas is dead Gabriel." Dean replied going on the offensive.

"You really believe that? Sooo you carry his coat around in the boot of your car as a memento then? Not because you're hoping that somehow he yet again survived?" Gabriel said in a disbelieving tone and with the raise of his eyebrow.

"What would you know about it? He was my friend." Dean replied hotly.

"No he wasn't. You left him to have your normal life, then when he did the best he could you told him he was wrong, you never gave him any other options, you didn't offer to help him. He wasn't your friend Dean he was your tool." Gabriel started glowing throughout this speech as if he was busting out of his vessel, ready to smite the one he believed to have done wrong by his family. Dean watched fascinated, he had only seen Cas behave this way at the beginning, he sometimes forgot that he was dealing with angels. But Dean Winchester did not get scared, no way, he got angry.

"What would you know about it? You who left heaven centuries ago to become a freakin' pagan god." He screamed.

At this outburst Gabriel just looked at him and Dean thought that his number was finally up, but instead of blasting him of the face of the earth Gabriel tilted his head, just as Cas used to, and got a thoughtful expression on his face.

"You know, Dean-o I have spent centuries giving out the just deserts to those who deserve it and you, you deserve it more than any person I have dealt with before" with this Dean paled, considering what Gabriel was about to do to him. "But I think I know just the punishment for you. Promise me you will never try to find Cas and I will save your brother."

At this Dean got confused. Okay yes he harboured a hope that Cas was still alive, and if what Gabriel was implying was correct then it was true. But how did him leaving Cas alone give him his just deserts? Yeah okay Cas was his best friend and yes he had been finding it hard to deal with the fact that he was dead, but knowing he was alive was all he needed, he didn't need to have Cas with him. Hell he was probably better off if he never came near Dean again. He had been alone all his life why would it be punishment that he was alone now?

"Because Dean-o for the first time in your life you had a friend other than Sam." Gabriel said, as if he was reading Deans mind. "Someone who knew the worst of you yet still looked to you for answers. Now you have had that, being alone will be sooo much harder," At this Gabriel got a thoughtful expression on his face. "You deserve more of course but Cassie wouldn't appreciate if I let your brother die." Gabriel turned to look Dean in the eye before he finished his speech. "You should know Dean, I'm not here for you but for him. My brother would never forgive himself if he thought he was responsible for your pain. So do we have a deal?"

"Do I have to kiss you like a demon deal?" Dean asked looked weirded out.

"No" replied Gabriel with a smirk.

"Then fine. You have a deal."

"Then let's go" said Gabriel raising his fingers to click them. Before he could protest Dean was inside Sam's hospital room and Gabriel was putting his fingers to Sam forehead.

After a few seconds he removed them and looked at Dean.

"It's done. It would probably be best if you didn't mention I was here to Sam. It might trigger his memories again" and with that the archangel disappeared just as Sam opened his eyes.

"Sam, Sammy, you alright?" Dean asked rushing to his brother's side. Sam sat there blinking, he felt well rested and there was no Lucifer hallucination in his room, in fact he felt absolutely fine, and this worried him, what had his brother done this time?

"What happened?" he asked somewhat bewildered.

"I found a spell to replace the wall" Dean replied not quite meeting his brother eyes.

"Please tell me you didn't sell your soul for it." Sam responded closing his eyes at the thought that they had obviously learned nothing.

"What?! No, of course not. I just had to ask the right people is all" Dean responded defensively.

"And do I want to ask who these people where?" Sam replied resigned to the fact that his brother would do anything for him.

"They said it best you not know, as if you did it could make the wall crumble again." And with this sentence Dean looked into his brother's eyes trying to show how much this was the truth and however much he may want to tell him what happened he couldn't.

"Okay Dean. I believe you. Now do you think we can get out of this place?" Sam asked with a small smile on his lips. He trusted Dean, and the look he had was completely honest. In fact it was not a look he had seen on his brother's face since he went to hell.

"Damn straight we can, let's blow this joint." Came Dean's reply as he got off of Sam's bed and headed for the door, turning to smile at his brother before he left causing Sam to shake his head and mutter "jerk."

Form just down the corridor he heard a faint "bitch" in response.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel leaned against a lamp post opposite the house and watched those inside it, smiling a little as he did so. Inside the house Emanuel and Daphne where saying grace before the start of their evening meal. At least Castiel had found his faith in our father Gabriel thought, knowing that after what happened he would never have faith again.

* * *

><p><em>Gabriel suddenly opened his eyes. The first thing he realised was he wasn't dead, how had that happened? Then the answer to that question came into his line of sight. There standing over him was his father.<em>

"_Hello Dad. So what new with you?" he asked as he slowly pulled himself into a sitting position._

"_Oh you know, a little bit of this, a little bit of that," God replied with a smirk for son._

"_So, am I dead or what?" Gabriel asked running his hand over the place where Lucifer had stabbed him._

"_No Gabriel, you are not dead. I have a job for you instead." God replied._

"_Oh yeah? And what if I don't want this job you're giving me?"_

"_Are you telling me you do not wish to protect your brother? I am ashamed of you Gabriel, I thought I had raised you better than that" God said with a sad shake of his head._

"_Which brother?" Gabriel replied warily not trusting his father any more. After all if giving just deserts to humans had taught him one thing it was that parents were the worst._

"_Castiel of course." _

"_Why does he need protecting? Surely he has the Winchesters on his side." Then a terrible thought came to him. "Did they lose? I told them how to defeat Lucifer if I died, didn't it work? Oh man tell me that the apocalypse didn't happen please….tell me I gave up my life for something." Gabriel jumped up at these thoughts, not sure what he was going to do but wanting to do something, he gave up his life for humanity if he was back he would fight for it again if needs be. He had made his choice he would stick by it._

"_Don't worry my son, the apocalypse has long been averted. The human race now has other problems to deal with." With this God placed a hand on Gabriel's shoulder making all his worry and pain disappear. He knew the power of his father, just as he knew how he liked to play his games, with that thought Gabriel shook of the hand._

"_Then why does Castiel need protecting?" he asked keeping his back to God, the greatest of insults, not that he cared so much any more._

"_Because my son he released the leviathan onto the earth by taking in all the souls of purgatory so he could defeat Raphael". Came the quiet response from behind him causing him to turn to face his father with a look of horror on his face._

"_Then why is he not dead?" he whispered._

"_Because he tried to correct his mistake, and I believe with the right protection and help he will succeed." God stated as if it was obvious to all._

"_And you think I am the right one to ask?" he questioned incomplete disbelieve._

"_You, just as Castiel, need to redeem yourself in my eyes Gabriel. I left you a duty and you abandoned it, so I am giving you another one. Protect Castiel and help him remove the leviathans from earth and you will both have a place in the Elysium fields. Fail and I will destroy you both for what you have done to my creations" God said all trace of emotion leaving his face as he looked at his son causing Gabriel to gulp before he could respond._

"_Since when have you cared about your 'creations'? You left heaven long ago." Gabriel said bitterly._

"_Yes, but what you do not understand is what I was trying to teach you all. I know that when I created the angels I did not understand many concepts I do today. But I wanted you all to learn free will. Out of all my angelic creations only you and Castiel have even considered the possibility, which is why you must help him now Gabriel. I was able to bring him back after the leviathans left his body but I was not able to access his memories. He is out there on earth with his grace yet no memory of what it means to be an angel. I can do no more for him, but you my son can." God said in Ernest to the youngest of the archangels, the one he truly felt the greatest connection with, not that he would ever share that piece of information._

"_Fine, I'll help him. But I'm not doing this for you dad, I doing this cos I'm his brother, and someone once reminded that you do anything to protect your family."_

"_Good"_

"_Well, you better show me what I have missed before I try to correct it." _

"_That I will do willingly Gabriel" God replied putting his hand to Gabriel's forehead and flooding it with images._

* * *

><p>With a shake of his head he removed himself from his memories, he needed a way to make friends with Castiel, without reminding him of the truth, cos whatever his father may have said he had watched his brother with his new wife and he seemed happy, he was helping people without the burden put on him from heaven, and wasn't that the true meaning of free will? Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw movement towards the steps of Castiel and Daphne's house, he looked closer and saw that it was a demon, time to go to work then he thought and he flew himself across the road separating them smiting the demon with a touch as he arrived.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Emanuel was having dinner with his wife Daphne when he felt a surge though his body, he didn't know what it was, all he knew was it was coming from outside, with that he got up and rushed to the door, he only thought was to help the innocent. When he got outside he couldn't believe what he saw, there was a short blonde man with his hand to the forehead of a tall dark haired guy and a light was admitting from the shorter man's hand, suddenly the taller man fell to the ground with his eyes burnt out and the blonde man turned to him.

"Don't be afraid Emanuel, I wouldn't hurt you." He said, bringing him out of his shock about seeing what just happened to the realisation that this man knew who he was.

"Who are you? And how do you know who I am?" he asked stilled dazed from what he had just witnessed, something inside of him was telling him he should be afraid of this stranger and yet he could not be, he did not know why, all he knew was that before the other man had died he had seen a terrible visage upon his face.

"The names Gabriel. I'm a friend and I have come to protect you." At this Emanuel nodded, it made sense in some way, and somewhere deep inside him he felt a pull to the man standing in front of him, a pull to trust him above all others.

"Who was that man?"

"I don't know his name but he was being possessed by a demon." Gabriel replied thinking that a certain amount of truth would be needed, after all he and Castiel had to defeat the leviathan, but he didn't want to scare his brother, and it was obvious that even watching him smite a demon didn't bring back his memories.

"Then demons are real." Emanuel said slowly, not as a question or in shock but more as a statement.

"Yes"

"Are angels real too?" he asked with curiosity, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes"

"Are you an angel?"

"Yes"

"Then I should thank you and welcome you into our home," Emanuel said stepping aside to grant Gabriel access.

* * *

><p>Gabriel sat there while Castiel (no Emanuel, he kept reminding himself) and Daphne offered him food and drink while praising the lord. He couldn't take it, he thought that after seeing him smite a demon Castiel would remember who he was but he hadn't, and now he was in the room with them, watching the two people interact with each other, watching how Castiel behaved, and he realised that the looks on Castiel's face weren't looks of happiness, he was content maybe, but not happy. He was no longer Gabriel's little brother, just an empty shell. This made him see that he wasn't sure anymore if letting him stay without his memories was the right thing. He needed to get out of this house to think.<p>

"Thanks for your hospitality but I must be going now" Gabriel said causing Castiel to look remorseful.

"Of course we have no doubt kept you from important business and I apologise for that."

"No its fine, and Emanuel if you get into any trouble just pray for me okay? I'll come" Gabriel said while standing.

"Of course but I do not know your name."

"It's Gabriel." And with that he flew back to his position on the opposite side of the street.

Gabriel knew now that he needed to get Castiel's memories back, he needed to get back his little brother, but he had no idea how to do it. If he, Cassie's brother, didn't cause him to remember then he had no idea who would. Well that wasn't strictly true, there was one who might do it but he had made Dean promise never to go near Castiel, though looking back he realised that it was probably anger that made him make that deal rather than rational thought but still he won't go begging to Dean Winchester, he loved his brother but there was no way in heaven, hell or on earth he was going to admit he was wrong to **that** man. So the only solution was to find aways to get them together without Dean knowing of his involvement, and for that he needed help, very special help in the form of someone that the Winchesters didn't trust but would accept the warning from, maybe a demon they had worked with before who was desperate for allies? With that thought Gabriel smirked and flew off to find the demon the Winchesters knew as Meg.


	4. Chapter 4

Meg was in hiding, she hated this. Bloody Winchesters for stopping the apocalypse and bloody Crowley for taking over hell. She would overthrow him and become queen, she just needed help to take him on. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her and turned with a knife in hand to see someone whom she did not expect sitting behind her.

"What do you want Loki?" she asked tiredly.

"Well" he said poping a piece of chocolate in his mouth. "I was thinking that you needed help to defeat Crowley." He finished.

"You are offering me help?" Meg asked in disbelief, Loki never involved himself in the work of demons. At this sentence he laughed falling off of his perch and landing on his feet.

"Oh please, you and I both know that I don't do demon business, sooo beneath me" He said with a theatrical shudder. "but what I can do is give you the information that will gain you the help of the two people that Crowley fears the most, as he says he is the only one who doesn't underestimate them." He finished, popping another square of chocolate in his mouth.

"Who are you talking about Loki?" Meg asked trying hard not to sound interested.

"The Winchesters"

"You have got to be kidding me. Those boys are nothing"

"And yet those nothings stopped the apocalypse and you daddy's rise to power. Hmm maybe I should send them a fruit basket as a way of a thank you, what do you think?" Gabriel mused, keeping his Loki persona up. He was treading a fine line but he knew if he spun it right he could get what he wanted from her.

"Yeah right!" Meg scoffed. "So tell me, what have you got that would get them to help me?"

"Castiel. Or at least his current location, which I might add a couple of Crowley's lower level demons also know."

"He's an angel, he can take of them easily, why would he need the Winchesters help?"

"He may not need there help, but do you really think that Deanie can live without his angel? I think he would be happy to help you in return for that information, and you know you could always say, oh I don't know, that maybe he has lost he memory and is therefore defenceless? That would get him to agree to anything, don't you think?" Gabriel said while finishing his chocolate and watching Meg closely.

"Why are you telling me this Loki? What's in it for you?"

"Simple. I get to mess with the Winchesters when your done. Its no fun if I can't beat their angel too you know, and oh I have so many plans for them." Gabriel said wistfully.

"Fine where is he."

And with that Gabriel imparted the information, including where to find the Winchesters and disappeared, going back to protecting Castiel from demons.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello All, just wanted to say thank you to those who have faved and followed this story and i hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't on Supernatural nor any of the lines you may recognize from the show.**

* * *

><p>After Loki left Meg found herself wondering what to do, she really didn't want to do as Loki suggested but he was right in that she needed the Winchesters help and Castiel was a way in. She tried to come up with different plans to get their help but she could only come up with two options. She could go to Castiel and hold him to get the Winchesters help or she could do as Loki suggested and approach the Winchester first. Though she favoured the first of these two she was well aware that trying to take an angel on her own was pretty much a suicide mission, and Loki was right, Dean would do anything to get his angel boyfriend back. With this decision made she signed and vanished reappearing in front of the motel the Winchesters were currently staying in.<p>

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam had just returned from the first hunt after leaving the hospital. Sam was sitting at the table with his laptop open but not really looking at it, he was watching his brother over the top of the screen, wondering how best to approach him. He knew Dean would tell him no more about who he had asked to save him though it still niggled in the back of his mind, but that wasn't what was worrying him now. His brother wasn't okay, that much he could tell, even if he didn't know Dean so well the drinking would be a clue, but it was different to the unhappiness he had had before Sam went crazy. Then Sam knew what it was effecting him, Cas' death followed by Bobby's had been too much for his brother to take. But this, this was something else, or maybe something more, and not for the first time Sam wondered what Dean had done to save him.<p>

Dean lay on the bed drinking whiskey knowing that Sam was watching him. He was well aware that his brother wanted a click-flick moment but Dean wasn't interested. All he wanted to do was stop thinking, it only for a little while. But he couldn't. All he could think about was that somewhere out the Cas was alive and he didn't want to see him. He knew it wasn't rational, after all he and Cas hadn't parted on good terms but if had wanted to see Dean he knew nothing would stop the angel, not even his deal with Gabriel. So that meant that Cas wanted nothing more to do with him, he understood that, after all he had brought him nothing but trouble from the moment Cas had pulled him out of hell, but still it hurt, god damn did it hurt, and nothing he did removed that pain.

Just as Sam opened his mouth to try and talk to his brother there as a knock at the door that had them both reaching for their weapons. Sam rose and went to the door with Dean standing behind him. On the step of their motel room stood a woman with black hair and a smirk on her face.

"Meg" he breathed in shock.

"Hello Sam. I see you are doing much better than I was lead to believe." She replied pushing her way past him and into the room, only to stop when she saw Dean standing with his gun pointed at her.

"Well, well if it isn't Dean Winchester. It's been awhile. I'd say you looked good but that would be a lie" she said meeting his eyes.

"Move and I'll kill you" Dean growled pulling the knife from his pocket while keeping the gun trained on Meg.

"Oh Dean, do that and you'll never know where your little angel is." Meg replied with a smile.

"Cas is dead" Sam interrupted from by the now closed door before Dean could respond.

"Oh no Sammy, he is very much alive, but I believe you brother already knew that." Meg said turning to him smiling before turning back to Dean to finish her sentence. "Didn't you Dean?"

This caused Sam to look at his brother who had paled considerably yet still had his weapons trained on Meg.

"You knew? You knew Cas was alive and you didn't tell me?" he questioned his brother angrily.

"Leave it, Sammy." Dean commanded, not taking his eyes off of the demon.

"Why would you tell us where Cas is?" He asked her.

"Because Dean, I'm not the only one who knows his location. I don't think Crowley is aware … yet, but it's only a matter of time. So if you want to save him I would move fast." She replied.

"And why would you help Cas?" Dean spat at her.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend Dean. And I need friends."

"Yeah, I bet Crowley would love to get his hands on you." Dean smirked at her.

"That may be Dean, but he wants Castiel more, he betrayed him directly and with the information I have I might even be able to buy my freedom." She responded with a shrug.

"Go ahead, Cas is an angel he can take him on." Dean blustered.

"Not if he doesn't have his memories he can't" Meg snapped back in reply causing Dean's eyes to widen and a flicker of hope to cross his face.

"What?" he gasped.

"You heard me. Time to make your choice Dean, do you want the information or shall I give it to Crowley?"

"And what do you want in return?" Sam demanded before Dean could reply.

"I told you I need friends" Meg said getting frustrated as she turned on Sam.

"And what exactly does that mean?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I need protection, an army of one doesn't really cut it and I thought that an angel and the Winchesters would be a good place to go looking for it." Meg replied starting to sound slightly desperate. The brothers looked at each for a minute before Dean turned back to her lowering his weapons.

"Fine, where is he?" he asked in a resigned voice.


	6. Chapter 6

After Meg had told them that Cas was in Colorado, refusing to give his full address until they got there, she wasn't that stupid, Sam started to pack guessing Dean would want to be on the road right away. Therefore he was somewhat confused when Dean didn't help, just walked off to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Dean didn't know what to do, he stood there starring at himself in the mirror. Of course he wanted to go save Cas but he couldn't let it cost Sammy his life. He'd made a deal, he had to keep it. God knows what Gabriel would do if he didn't, and yet here he was preparing to do just that. Shit, how did it get so crap so fast? Though it was his life why was he even surprised? He thought releasing a small huff of breath and briefly closing his eyes. Why did he have to choose between his best friend and his brother, not that it truly was a choice, he knew who he would save, and Sammy always came first no matter what. He needed to talk to Gabriel, make him understand, with that thought came an idea, one he believed was crazy and humiliating, but he would do anything for his baby brother, he just hoped it worked.

Dean ran the cold water and splashed it over his face, at the back of his mind he was remembering all the times he'd done this and when he looked up Cas was there behind him, standing too close, it used to irritate the hell out of him, now he just wished it would happen again but when he looked back up into the mirror all he saw was his own reflection and empty space.

With a shake of his head to clear away the thoughts of Cas. Dean took a deep breath to give him the strength for what he was about to do. With that he dropped to his knees, closed his eyes and put his hands together, ready to start praying.

"Dear Gabriel, who art somewhere on earth, this is Dean. Dean Winchester. Umm. Not sure how to say this so here goes…. A demon showed up at our motel with information of where Cas is and that he is in danger. Seems Crowley wants him real bad, and she said that he has no memory of being an angel. Now I'm sure you already know the truth of that statement but I don't. So here's the situation, she has threatened to go to Crowley with the info if we don't protect her and Sam is determined to go to Cas' rescue even if he is the one who broke his wall, I can't turn round and say no, even if I said it was his fault, he'd made his bed he should lie in it, Sam knows that no matter what my personal feelings I would never abandon a member of this family if they needed me, so I have to go, you understand that right? Yes I know I made a deal with you saying I would never see him again and I promise I will do everything in my power to keep it, but saying that we are heading to Colorado to see what the truth is in what Meg has told us. Please I ask you just one thing, whatever happens please don't hurt Sam." Dean took another deep breathe before continuing.

"I know you can't just appear to us but I will make sure that at 1am tonight I am alone in baby waiting and maybe we could talk? Maybe you could go protect Cas instead of us? Not that I'm saying I don't want to protect Cas, far from it it's just…..I don't know….. Please Gabriel, if anyone deserves to be punished take me instead of Sam, please" Deans voice cracked as he begged the archangel not to hurt his little brother in his prayer. Dean then pulled himself together to finish. "So that's it Gabriel, I hope you can hear me and are listening. I will wait to see you. As god is the father, the son and the holy ghost, amen."

And with that he rose from the floor putting his mask back in place and opened the door without looking back.

* * *

><p>Gabriel was standing outside Cas' house leaning on the lamp post again wishing he could make some candy to eat to pass the time, but he knew if he did start performing archangel tricks here it would bring the demons quicker to this location and he couldn't do that. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head causing him to straighten and his eyes to go wide. Dean Winchester was praying. To him. Well wonders never cease. Maybe pigs can fly? He mused smiling, before shaking his head to get over his confusion and started concentrating on the words being spoken.<p>

At the end of the prayer Gabriel was no longer smiling, in fact he felt a little nauseous, Dean Winchester had got on his knees and begged him, _him_, not to hurt his little brother. Yes there was a part of him that was glad that Dean was feeling this way, no more that he deserved. But a bigger part of him, a part that had a voice decidedly close to that of his brothers, was saying that this wasn't right. Dean might be a dick but he had faced down so many things in his life and yet Gabriel was the one that brought him to his knees. He had to make it right, not that he was going to tell Dean the truth, he didn't feel that guilty Dean maybe willing to humiliate himself to Gabriel but that feeling was defiantly not returned, he wasn't there yet, but he needed Dean to know he wouldn't harm Sam. Hell if he had wanted to harm him he wouldn't have fixed his god damn wall would he? No he needed the Winchesters to help remove the leviathan, that's why he did it. Great now he was going to have to talk to Dean, wonderful.

* * *

><p>1am finds Dean sitting in the impala outside their motel room half hoping half dreading Gabriel would show. What had possessed him to do this? Though he knew the answer to that and he knew he would do it again if it saved Sam. Suddenly there was a flutter of wings and there sitting in the passenger seat was Gabriel with a look on his face that Dean could not read, it almost looked like he felt guilty, but this was Gabriel he didn't do guilt.<p>

Dean opened his mouth to speak but Gabriel raised his hand silencing him.

"Now Dean-o, I am only going to say this once so listen up. I will not harm Sam in anyway, and as for the rest? Do what you wish but be prepared for the consequences." And with that Gabriel disappeared again, leaving Dean sitting with his mouth open and Meg watching from the window wondering what an earth Dean was doing talking to a pagan god.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people. I hope your all doing well. I would like to thank TMK13(guest) for the review. I'm glad you like it. Anyway heres the next bit for you all.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>After meeting Gabriel Dean returned to the room, knowing now that if he did see Cas, Sam would still be fine. Of course he made a deal so he would do everything in his power to keep it, but at least Sammy was safe now.<p>

As he closed the door Meg came up behind him, "So tell me Dean, why are you meeting Loki in your car in middle of the night hmm?" she whispered in his ear causing him to stiffen at having her so close.

"How do you know him?" he asked quietly, hoping that this conversation doesn't wake up his brother.

"Oh, me and Loki go way back. But you didn't answer my question Dean, what is going on between you and the pagan god?" Meg ask again as she walked round Dean to be standing in front of him, invading his personal space.

"Nothing Meg, leave it." He replied through gritted teeth reaching out to grab her arms to move her.

"Perhaps I should ask Sam instead?" she said moving as if to go towards Sam's bed, causing Dean's grip on her to tighten.

"No, you leave Sam alone." Dean growled quietly, giving her the look that scared even the hardest of demons.

"Well, well what a surprise. The Winchester's are keeping secrets from each other." Meg rolled her eyes as she spoke "I need to know what is going on Dean." She finished stepping closer to him so they were pressed together.

"Why? What's it to you if I am talking to a pagan god?" Dean spat down at her, not softening the look on his face.

"You promised to protect me Dean, and talking to Loki can't be considered as doing that." Meg Hissed up at him, returning the glare.

Dean let out a sigh and took a step back, letting go of the demon. "We didn't even talk about you Meg," at her look of disbelief Dean continued. "We were talking about Sam" before continuing Dean checked his brother's bed to make sure he was still asleep and lowered his voice. "Loki was the one who repaired his wall, I was making sure that it would hold."

"And so that's why you didn't want to go and find Castiel." Meg spoke at the same volume as Dean, understanding in her eyes.

"Yes" Dean replied shortly. Then another thought came into his head and he stepped closer to Meg again, making sure she was looking into his eyes as he spoke. "You can't tell Sam Meg, if he finds out who saved him his wall will come crumbling down. And if that happens, Crowley will be the least of your problems." With that Dean pushes past her to his bed and lay down, leaving Meg standing there staring at him.

* * *

><p>The next day they arrived in Colorado and Meg gave Dean the address to drive to. He pulled up in front of a suburban house and stared up the steps to the wooden front door.<p>

"Aren't you getting out?" Sam asks with the passenger door already slightly opened.

"No Sammy, and neither are you." Replied Dean, not looking away from the house.

"Excuse me? Why not?" Sam asked hotly.

"Cos we can protect Cas fine from outside, and if what Meg said was true he won't know us so there is no point in seeing him." Dean replied evenly still not taking his eyes off of the house.

"Maybe he will remember us Dean, we won't know the truth until we see him." Sam reasoned.

"I'm with sexy Sam on this one Dean." Meg said leaning in from the back seat causing Dean's knuckles to whiten on the steering wheel.

"Sam can I speak to you outside." Dean said, it was not a question but Sam treated it as such anyway.

"Okay" He said getting out.

Before Dean joined him he turned to Meg. "You stay here."

"Fine" she replied sitting back in her seat with a smirk on her face.

"Dean what's going on?" Sam asked running his hand through his hair.

"I just think we should watch until we know what's going on." Dean replied leaning against the front of his car.

"Dean he is living in suburbia, I think we can safely say that Cas isn't all there." Sam said coming round to stand in front of his brother.

"And how will us going in guns blazing help him Sam? If he doesn't remember then that's just going to freak him out" Dean looked to the ground and put his hands in his pockets as he continued. "And anyway maybe he is better off not remembering, he could have a good life without all the shit that I've put him through." He mumbled to his shoes, though Sam still heard him.

"And if he does remember?" Sam replied softly, trying to catch his brother's eye.

"Then he is obviously where he wants to be and he can take care of himself." Dean said, bringing his head up with a determined stare.

"Dean…"

"I said no Sammy, we stay in the car and kept watch." Dean stated as if that's the end of the conversation, heading back towards the driver's door.

"Why are you being like this Dean? He's your best friend." Sam asked exasperated with his brother and his refusal to discuss anything remotely personal.

"Was Sammy, he was my best friend." Dean corrected him, bunching his hands into fists at his side.

"No Dean, is. I know you and you don't just stop caring for people just cos they screw up, hell you forgiven me enough things, so I want to know why you wouldn't even talk to him." Sam said starting to get angry.

"Because I can't" Dean rounded on Sam angrily, everything coming out now. "I made a deal to save your life never to see him again and I'm going to keep it."

"Made a deal with who Dean?" Sam asked quietly, dread settling into his stomach.

"It doesn't matter"

"It matters to me. Jesus who would make that kind of deal with you?" Sam was practically pulling his hair out at this point, but Dean could also see his brain working, he couldn't let his brother work it out.

"I made a deal with an angel. But that is all you need to know, I told you if you know who the wall will crumble and I can't risk that Sammy, I just can't." Dean voice started to quiver with emotion as he finished the sentence surprising Sam, making him realise that his brother was a lot more worked up about all this than he thought.

"Okay, I won't ask who and we'll watch for now. But if what Meg said is true we need to come up with a plan. We can't sit here forever Dean." Sam said placidly returning to the car.

"I know Sammy, I know." Dean whispered, his eyes returning to staring at the house. After a minute he went and joined his brother and Meg in the impala.

* * *

><p>Gabriel was yet again leaning against the lamp post. Invisible to all eyes he watched the Winchesters return to their car. He wasn't sure what to do. Dean and Sam were here, but Dean wasn't going to approach Castiel, the stubborn ass. And how ever much a dick Dean was Gabriel was, however begrudgingly, starting to feel the stirrings of respect for the guy. He was starting to see just what it is about the righteous man his brother was willing to give up heaven for.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel stands outside his brother's house but not really paying any attention to what is happening, he is busy trying to figure out how he was going to get Castiel together with his stubborn hunter.

* * *

><p>Inside the impala Meg is bored, they have been sitting watching Castiel's house for nearly three hours now, how much longer would they do this? She was just about to bring up the question when she noticed Dean stiffen in his seat and go on alert, she followed his eyes out the window to see Castiel himself walking down the path towards his house, but that wasn't what had alarmed Dean she was sure, it was more likely that that was a result of the woman Castiel had on his arm she decided smiling to herself.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam was just wondering how to broach the subject of leaving to his brother when he saw Cas walking down the path with a woman on his arm. He looked over at his brother to see what his reaction to that was just in time to see him throw open the door and jump out, running across the street. Sam sat there with his mouth open trying to work out what he was doing, it was kinda scaring him.<p>

* * *

><p>Dean was sitting in the impala, his eyes hadn't left the house for the last three hours. He knew the other occupants of the car wanted to leave but he wasn't going to, not yet. Something down the street caught his eye and he turned to see Cas walking towards his house, his arm linked with a strange woman, Dean didn't understand it but watching them together he felt wrong. Almost as if he was jealous, she, a complete stranger who couldn't possibility know about angels, demons and monsters got to spend time with Cas but he, his best friend didn't, how was that fair? Of course it wasn't fair, it was his life. He had accepted that that a long time ago but it didn't stop him from occasionally wishing it was different. Suddenly he noticed that the couple where being shadowed by a man, a man that was creeping up on them with a knife in his hand. Before Dean had even thought he was out of the car running towards his best friend and the woman, diving between them and the man just as he brought his knife down. "Run," he shouted at the couple while the man's eyes turned black.<p>

"You stay away from them you black eyed bastard." Dean growled.

"Winchester." The demon replied. "You really think you can beat me?"

"Hell yeah, you won't be the first or the last," and with that Dean dived to the side of the demon getting behind its back and plugging the demon blade into his heart. Just as he pulled the knife out he saw Sam running up, gun in hand.

"Where's Cas?" he asked when his brother arrived and from behind his brother Castiel stepped out.

"Who is Cas?" he asked puzzled, looking between the two men and at the one on the floor, something suddenly clicked in his mind and he turned to Dean with a look of wonder in his eyes. "Are you an angel too?"

"What do you mean an angel too?" Sam asked confused, thinking that maybe Cas had remembered he was an angel just not his name. Dean's eyes have gone wide though as he figures out exactly what Cas was saying.

"I'm sure it's nothing Sam. Hey guy, why don't you and the missis go inside while we take care of things out here. Okay?" Dean said nodding his head towards Daphne who was still in a state of shock.

"Of course, though I do need to say thank-you for saving mine and my wife's life." Emanuel answered looking into Dean's eyes making him remember all the other times that Cas had done that. With a shake of his head he put those thoughts firmly out of his mind and got back him professional demeanour.

"Don't mention it, all in a day's work and all that. I think your wife could probably do with a drink or something so why don't you go tend to her." He said all business like.

"Yes I will, and thank-you again." Emmanuel replied with a small smile on his face for the brothers before turning to guide Daphne into their house.

"Dean" Sam said in the voice that said he really wanted to talk.

"What Sam?" Dean replied with a tired sigh, he knew his brother and this conversation was one he really didn't want to have.

"Well you heard what he said, an angel too?" Sam said getting excited, maybe Cas had remembered what he was.

"So?" Dean looked up into his brothers eyes and saw his confusion there. How could Dean not be excited about this? Why isn't he going after Cas to find out what he remembers? Sam really couldn't understand his brother sometimes.

"So don't you think it's worth looking into?"

"No, it's probably just one of his brothers or sisters coming to see how he's doing," Dean said brushing of Sam's excitement.

"But Dean-" Sam tried again, he brother had to see it surely.

"I said no Sam, you are not going investigating angels. What happens if you find the one that fixed you hu? What then?" and with that Sam understood. He didn't see that maybe Cas had got some of his memories back, only that it could hurt Sam. So he would let it go for now, but not forever. He would get his brother to talk, even if he had to tie him down to do it.

"Fine."

"Good, now help me get this body in the trunk so we can dispose of it." Dean replied leaning down to grab the dead guy's arms.

* * *

><p>Gabriel watched on as Dean ran across the road, he saw the demon but he couldn't let Sam see him, or Meg really for that matter, so he flew closer standing next to his brother still invisible but ready to defend him if needs be, and when the demon was dead he followed him to his meeting with Dean, wondering if this would be it, the moment Castiel, angel of the lord remembered who he was and what he'd done. But it didn't happen. Instead he asked Dean if he was an angel, gods the irony of that statement wasn't lost on Gabriel that was sure. But then Castiel went inside with Daphne and Dean went off with Sam and Meg to bury the body. Now what do I do? Gabriel wondered, cos Sam was right, they couldn't all stay here forever protecting Castiel, they all needed to be on the road, even if he can never show himself, he needed to get Castiel to leave with the Winchesters somehow. Then he got an idea and flew into Castiel and Daphne's livingroom making himself visible when he landed.<p>

Daphne had just calmed down after having a strange man jump in front of them with a knife and was sitting drinking tea when there was suddenly a very strange sound and the angel appeared before her, she screamed and dropped her tea causing Emanuel to come in from the kitchen.

"Daphne, my love what is it?" he asked as he ran into the room, only to stop when he saw Gabriel.

"Hey there Emanuel." He said, smiling at his little brother.

"Gabriel. It is good to see you." Emmanuel replied with a smile of his own, surprising Gabriel, he kept forgetting that Castiel didn't remember him.

"Really? Okay. Umm I kinda noticed that you just got saved from a demon, again." Gabriel waved his hand in the general direction of outside to emphasize his point.

"Yes. Was that man an angel too?" Emmanuel said tilting his head and looking at Gabriel with excitement.

"No way, they are hunters. They hunt supernatural creatures and kill them." Gabriel responded holding in his laugh at the thought of Dean as an angel.

"Then they are good people." Though Emanuel said it as a statement Gabriel could see that it was truly a question from the look in his eyes.

"Yeah Emmanuel they are." He said softly, trying to make sure that Castiel trusted Dean as he always had. He then took a deep breath and continued. "Look you have demons after you cos of your special powers."

"What special powers? I do not understand" Emanuel replied with a confused look on his face.

"You heal people, Emanuel," Gabriel said exasperated at his brother. "The demons want that and I can't be here to protect you all the time."

At this Emmanuel straightened. "So what are you suggesting Gabriel."

"I need you to go with Sam and Dean. The hunters that saved you? They will protect you and keep you save, and in return you can help them."

"How could I possibly help them?" he replied in wonder that this being in front of him thought that he could be of worth to anyone, especially the man that saved him today.

"Well for starts they are forever getting injured, I'm sure they would love to have someone around who could help with that, and believe me when I say you have other powers that will help them."

Emanuel nodded at this, if an angel said it, it must be true. With that thought his decision was made. "Very well but how will I find them?"

"They are at the motel, in room 234. One more thing Emanuel, don't tell them my name." And with that Gabriel flew back outside to wait for Castiel to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my peeps. Sorry for not updating last week but I was ill. For those of you who celebrate I hope you all had a good thanks giving. Anyway here's the next instalment as always please read and review.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor any of the line or phases that I have taken from the show.**

* * *

><p>Dean was trying very hard not to lose his temper and just kill someone, or at least the demon currently acting as their friend. After returning from disposing of the body all he wanted to do was take a quick shower and head back out to keeping an eye on Cas, but it seems as if Sam and Meg had different ideas. Sam wanted to 'talk' about what Cas had 'meant' while Meg just kept repeating that she was bored already.<p>

"Fine, Meg if you're bored you can leave." Dean snapped at her, finally losing his rag. He couldn't deal with this shit right now, Cas could be in danger while they are sitting here arguing like a bunch of teenage girls.

"Now Dean. Is that any way to honour our agreement? Speaking of which I distinctly remember you saying you would protect me, and I don't think sitting outside the house that Crowley **will** visit is a very good way of doing that do you?" Before Dean could answer Meg continued. "Maybe I asked the wrong people for help. Maybe I should just go ask good old Castiel. He may have lost his memory, but he is still angel-"

"Oh yeah and how the hell would you know that?" Dean interrupted.

"I'm a demon, we can spot angels sweet cakes and if you won't protect me I'm sure that little amnesia-Cas could. Especially if I jog his memory for him." She smirked up at the eldest Winchester sitting on the edge of his bed as if she owned it.

"No" Dean commanded rounding on her with the demon killing blade in his hand.

"Look Dean, I get that you don't want to disturb Cas' new life and all but maybe it would be a good thing to talk to him and find out what he remembers. It's obvious he knows something about angels, maybe some of it has come back to him. We also need to know how he survived Dean. I mean that guy has come back to life more times than us now. We need the intel, maybe he knows something to help stop the leviathans." Sam interjected standing front of his brother to stop him from killing Meg, not that he wouldn't love to see her die but he felt they just might need her yet.

"No Sam." Was all Dean said in return. Looking at his brother they had one of their many silence conversations and Sam knew it would be pointless, his brother would never risk his life, but he wouldn't back down. They needed to be out there fighting not babysitting an angel. Before Sam could come up with another argument to give his brother there was a knock on the motel room door which silenced the argument within as all three occupants of the room turned.

* * *

><p>After Gabriel had left Emanuel turned to Daphne with a smile.<p>

"We should pack" he said to her as if it was the most natural thing in the world to be told to go to violent strangers by an angel, and maybe it was for him. When she found him she thought that god had sent him to her, and she was still convinced that that was true, but now, now she knew that he didn't belong with her. He couldn't stay here and she couldn't go with him. What she had witnessed earlier shook her and she couldn't live in that life where demons where chasing them. Yes the stranger had saved her but she saw the look in his eyes and he scared her more than the demon did, the way he moved as if killing was a natural to him as breathing. That man needed something that she knew she could not give but Emanuel, or whoever he truly was, could. That man knew her husband, she saw it in his eyes, and he would do anything to protect him and he would look after him. She felt like she was passing the charge laid on her by god to its rightful owner, Emanuel was never hers, she knew that deep down, he belonged to others and now she knew who. That stranger was Emanuel's true self's family. With this thought peace descended into her mind, as if god himself was blessing her decision.

"Emanuel, I am not coming with you." She said softly with a smile slowly forming on her lips.

"Why not Daphne?" he asked with a confused look on his face and a tilt of his head.

"God sent you to me to look after and help you Emanuel, and I have done all I can in both regards. But now I believe it is the turn of Sam and Dean to take up those roles as well as protect you from the evil. Go Emanuel, find your place in the world with my blessing." And with that Daphne got up from her chair to lightly kiss her husband's cheek before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Emanuel made his way to the motel on foot, it wasn't that far, but the whole distance he was thinking. The only person he had known since walking out of that lake was Daphne and she had left him. He knew that the position he was in was not a good one and he didn't blame her for not wanting to join him, she had her own life before he came along and she would surely have one after he had left as well but that didn't stop the doubt from surfacing in his mind. Was he doing the right thing? He was going to see strangers and ask them if he could join them because an angel told him too. Even to him that sounded somewhat crazy. But, and this was what kept his feet walking in the direction of the motel, that man, Dean the other had called him, something about him resonated within his soul. He did not know what or how he knew but he did. Dean would never let any harm befall him, he was a good man and would never do anything to harm Emanuel, if he knew nothing else about life, he knew that.<p>

With that thought he looked up to find himself in the parking lot of the motel. Taking a deep breath and tightening his hold on the small bag in his hand that contained all his worldly possessions he made his way to room 234.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Guys. Here's the next bit.**

** Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor any of the lines and phase's I have taken from the show.**

* * *

><p>Dean was frozen for a second when her heard the knock, he first irrational thought was that it was Gabriel but he dismissed that idea almost as soon as if had formed, he didn't know what game Gabriel was playing but he did know that he needed the Winchesters for something, both of them. He wouldn't risk Sammy, he knew that now, not after he came when Dean prayed to him. He was shocked out of his thoughts by Sam moving towards the door, Dean stuck out his hand and stopped him, motioning him back beside Meg who no longer looked quite so smug.<p>

Once Sam had retreated, holding his weapon concealed, Dean went to the door and opened it.

"Cas" he breathed, looking at the man in front of him. But then he looked closer and realised this wasn't Cas. His hair was flat and tamed and he was wearing a jumper and jeans. This was the man who didn't know him anymore, and that hurt him more than he thought possible.

"Who is Cas?" Emanuel asked tilting his head up at the stranger who had opened the door but only spoken one word. This seemed to bring him out of whatever thoughts he was in and with a shake of his head a fake smile appeared on his lips.

"No one. So what can we do for you?" Dean asked with fake brightness in his voice.

"I was told to come here by an angel, he said that you could protect me from the demons and in return I could help you with my healing abilities." Emanuel said, still standing on the doorstep trying to look round Dean to see inside the room, finally bringing his gaze back to the man in front of him who seemed shocked by his statement. "May I come in?" he asked politely.

"Oh um yeah, of course." Dean said stepping aside, still trying to process that fact that an angel had told Cas to come to him, the question in his mind being which angel it was and why.

"Hi, I'm Sam and that's my brother Dean, and this is Meg." Sam said stepping forwards and offering his hand to Emanuel, who looked at it as if he didn't know what to do. Finally he raised his own and shook Sam's hand looking up into the taller man's eyes to see warm amusement there, as if what had just happened made him happy.

"Emanuel" he replied, looking over to Meg for the first time, causing his eyes to go wide. "Do you know that Meg is a demon?" He asked with slight fear in his voice.

"Um yeah, but um, she's a nice demon?" Sam responded trying to make it sound like a statement though it came out as a question.

"Oh we're old friends, go way back." Meg said butting into the conversation and looking at Emanuel with a smirk on his face, as if she knew something he didn't.

"Meg." Came Deans warning tone from the wall he was leaning against by the door.

"I mean, me, Sam and dean of course. We're old friends, aren't we Dean?" she responded looking at the eldest Winchester in a way designed to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah very old friends." Dean responded sarcastically to the demon who was now leaning back on his bed, having made some point that Emanuel did not understand.

"So Emanuel, you said an angel sent you to us?" Sam asked breaking the tension between Dean and Meg and sitting at the table while gesturing for Emanuel to do the same.

"Yes." Was the one word response as he sat.

"Um I don't suppose you know which angel it was?" Sam continued, ignoring the glare he got from him brother. But before Dean could butt in and stop him Emanuel responded with finality and command in his voice. "Yes Sam I do. But he asked me to not divulge that information to you and as he saved my life and he is an angel I will respect his request. I hope that you will do the same." The look on Sam's face after this statement had Dean smiling, Cas may not remember he was an angel but he still had the command of one.

"Um of course, didn't mean to pry." Sam backtracked, looking around for something else to say, turning to his brother and catching his smug smile gave him a bitch face as if to say, well fine, why don't you make conversation with him then.

"So where's your wife?" Dean asked, trying to work up to finding out how Cas had a wife in the first place.

"She did not wish to come. It is understandable. Demons are new in her world, and they are not after her."

"What so demons aren't new to your world?" Dean asked from his place leaning against the wall.

"They are I suppose. In truth Dean I do not know. I have no memories of my life up until Daphne found me."

"Yeah? And how's that?"

"It is not a very interesting tale Dean, I am sure you would not wish to hear it. You no doubt have much more interesting things to talk about."

"Oh believe I want to hear it. I mean if you're going to be staying with us I think we all need to know a little about each other don't you?"

"I can stay?" Emanuel said, turning to look at Dean for the first time since entering the room with hope in his eyes.

"Of course you can Em." Dean responded softly looking back into those blue eyes which once carried the weight of the world within their depths, but now seemed at peace.

"Em?" Emanuel tilted his head in confusion, not understanding the meaning of this word and wondering how to voice this to Dean.

"Sorry, nick name," Dean responded still getting the look of confusion he continued. "You know short for Emanuel?" When Emanuel still didn't respond but carried on looking at him he starts to feel embarrassed, running his hand over the back of his neck and breaking the eye contact he finished in almost a mumble. "I wouldn't call you that if you don't like it."

"No I like it Dean, I am happy for you to call me Em." Emanuel rushed to say. He didn't know why but he felt proud that this man thought he deserved a special name. As if through that simple act he had been granted acceptance by these people.

"So your story?"

And so Emanuel proceeded to tell them of how Daphne had found him unclothed and with no memories a few months ago and taken him in.

"She said that god wanted her to find me." He finished.

"Yeah I'm sure he did." Dean muttered, looking over to Sam and sharing a look.

"So tell me, what is it you do?" Emanuel asked into the silence, not understanding the looks between the brothers but feeling that it was not his place to ask.

"We're hunters." Was Dean's emaciate response leaving Sam to expand on it.

"We hunt monsters and demons and save people. You could say it's a family business." Sam finished with a smile as he stole his brothers favourite line causing Dean to roll his eyes.

"That is good. Saving people is always good." Emanuel said, with a smile on his lips.

"Yeah we think so." Dean muttered from his place by the wall, watching the angel as he asked

"Could I help do you think? I do not believe I am a violent person but I would like to help save people." He said with complete naïve sincerity, causing Dean to become uncomfortable at the thought that in truth Castiel was a soldier of god and a better fighter than anyone in the room, not to mention the other things he had done when working with Crowley.

"Well it's always good to have help with the research. But for now I want some pie, who wants some food?" Dean asked finally pushing himself away from the wall and ending the conversation before he or anyone else could say something to contradict Emanuel's words.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys. I would first like to thank those of you who have recently favoured and followed this story, it really helps my motivation when I get those emails through. Second this chapter is the start of the section which will co-inside with season 7 episode 18 "Party On, Garth". Now I will not be rewriting the whole episode, the only bits from the show will be the bits that are changed by the difference in characters there and any bits that I think are important for my story, you can take the rest as happening as it did in the show. Third the parts in italics in this chapter are Garth's words down the phone. Anyway I hope you like the new chapters and as always please read and review.**  
><strong>Enjoy.<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor any of the lines I take from the show.<strong>

* * *

><p>As night fell Dean was settled on his bed thinking. He needed to know which angel sent Cas to him so he could work out why. There was the obvious answer that it was Gabriel but if that was the case why'd he do it? Making the deal and then making sure that Dean would break it. What did he want from him? And if it wasn't Gabriel than what other angel was out there were they a problem trying to mess with the Winchesters? After all he was pretty sure that no one would do this just to be kind. That didn't happen in his world. He was roused from his thoughts by Sam.<br>"So what are we going to do now?" his little brother asked from where he sat on the edge of his bed. Dean opened his mouth to reply but was forestalled by the ringing of his phone.  
>"Hello" Dean said.<br>_"Hey Dean its Garth."_ Came the voice from the other end of the phone causing Dean's brow to crease.  
>"Wait, wait, who's this?"<br>_"Garth? Garth Fitzgerald the fourth? We worked together on that demon thing, you owe me one."_  
>"Oh yeah, how are you doing?" Dean replied in realisation of who was on the other end of the phone, hoping that this wasn't what he thought it was.<br>_"I'm ready to cash in that chip bro. There's something brewing in Junction city, Kansas."_  
>This caused Dean to briefly close his eyes, this was really what they didn't need right now but he owed the guy one and it was time to pay. So opening his eyes he took down the details of the case.<br>"So Garth needs some help on a job down in Kansas." Dean said to the room as he got off the phone.  
>"Okay. So when are we leaving?" Sam asked ready to get up and pack at his brothers word.<br>"Tomorrow. We'll stay the night here." Dean replied an idea coming to him.  
>"Okay." Sam said relaxing back on his bed about to lie down.<br>"Not so fast Sammy. You need to go see if you can get another room." Dean said smirking at his brothers confused expression.  
>"What? Why?" Sam asked.<br>" cos there's four of us." Dean replied gesturing to the demon and the angel sitting at the table watching the t.v while listening to their conversation (he swore there was a joke in there somewhere). Sam looked at him as if he was crazy.  
>"But-" Sam started only to be interrupted by Dean.<br>"Unless that is Sammy that you want to share your bed with Meg?" He questioned raising his eyebrow and smirking at the bitch face that Sam gave him.  
>"I would be happy to share with you sexy Sam. After all I've been inside that meat suit of yours I'm sure I would have great fun lying next to it." Meg contributed from her seat by the window.<br>"Your a demon. Do you even need to sleep?" Sam replied exasperation clear in his voice.  
>"Who said anything about sleeping Sam. But seriously I would like a bed to lie down on. These chairs really aren't that comfy." Meg said trying to put a serious expression her face but not quire succeeding.<br>"See you need to go get a room for yourself and Meg. Though I would say the number of beds you get is up to you." Dean spoke from his lazy position on his own bed and looked at his brother. Sam looked back at Dean about to argue as to why he had to share with Meg when he realised Dean was well aware that they didn't need another room, angels and demons don't really sleep after all, but that what he really wanted was a chance to talk to Cas alone, and Sam couldn't say no to that.  
>"Fine." Sam finally said giving Dean a you owe me look and standing, making his way to the door.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

That night once Sam and Meg had gone to the new room Dean watches Cas pottering around getting ready for bed trying to find the best way to ask the question he really needs to know the answer to. He had thought of many different ways to approach it, but Cas had seemed adamant about not reveling the angels name to anyone which really only left the direct approach that might work. So watching his every move Dean took a deep breath to ask "was the angel who told you come to us Gabriel?"

At the softly asked question Emanuel stilled and turned to look at Dean. How was it that this man knew the angels name? Was it a guess? After all most people knew of the archangel Gabriel, he was a common angel to have heard of. He thought back to when he had mentioned that an angel had told him to come to them, they did not seem like they didn't believe him, it was more like they seemed to know them. Emanuel did not realise how long he had been standing there staring at Dean until the other man spoke again.

"Em, you alright man?"

"Yes I am fine. I was just surprised by your question is all." He replied turning away from Dean to fuss with the clothes he had in his bag anxious about where this conversation was going.

"Look I know you told the angel that you wouldn't tell us his name and I respect that. But if it was Gabriel I need to know." Dean voice drifted to him, causing him to relax and his shoulders to sag. Gabriel had told him he could trust these people, but he wasn't stupid, he wasn't going to reveal his secret without getting something in return. He needed to understand these men if he was to be staying with them for a long time.

"Why?" he asked turning back to Dean and sitting on the edge of his new bed. Dean looked up to the ceiling to collect his thoughts, he wasn't sure what to tell him. Cas had been the one to break Sam's wall and now he had no memory of that. But Dean knew that Emanuel would not tell him want he needed to know without a reason, he was a stranger to the man across from him and he had no reason to trust him. So he needed to give him one.

Sitting up Dean turned to Emanuel so they were sitting opposite each other on the two beds, with their legs down in the space between them.

"My brother was ill, crazy. He couldn't sleep or eat and it was killing him. I tried everything to cure him but couldn't find a way, then Gabriel showed up and said he could make Sam better. But he never told me why, and I have had enough experience of angels to know that they don't do anything for nothing, they always have a reason. Then you show up on our door step saying an angel sent you to us and I need to know if I have two angels out there with agendas for my family or if it just Gabriel." Dean explained, hoping he had said enough without reveling too much.

" How do you know angels Dean? The bible says there role is to protect humanity, why would one not cure your brother?" Emanuel asked, sincerely wanting an answer from Dean.

"what, Gabriel doing something out of the kindness of his heart? I don't think so Em. Trust me I know the guy and he doesn't do being kind." Dean replied bitterly, before lowering his head and taking a deep breath. He then raised his eyes to look into the blue of his friends, and realised he needed to explain some more, but he was walking a fine line, for all that Emanuel behaved human he was in fact Castiel, the angel of Thursday. Dean needed to make sure that he didn't sound too anti-angel, he needed this man's trust, he needed his friend back.

"Five years ago I made a deal with a demon in return for my brothers life, I would give them my soul. One year later I was dragged down to hell. Time works differently down there, and though only four months past on earth, it was forty years for me. I would still be down there now if an angel hadn't pulled me out. But he did it too late, you see I had already started the apocalypse and the process to release the devil to walk the earth. We spent a year trying to stop it, me, my brother and the angel, but it didn't work. Lucifer rose. What we didn't realise was that the rest of the angels who were supposed to be helping us in stopping it had in fact been trying to make it happen instead. They didn't care about humanity, they wanted there paradise on earth. We stopped it in the end but only because the angel who pulled me from hell turned his back on heaven to protect humanity. He rebeled for us. So you see angels are just like people, there are good ones who will fight for humanity, and there are bad ones who only want power. The good ones are worth always having around and trusting, the bad need to be stopped." Dean finished, hoping that he had convinced Cas, he really didn't want to have to explain any more of his shitty messed up life or to try and explain anymore about how he knew angels to the one who told him it all.

"And Gabriel is he a good angel or a bad one?" Emanuel whispered, still processing all that Dean had told him. He had started the apocalypse when in hell, and then two years later ended it. He had worked close enough to angels to know them personally. It didn't once cross his mind to disbelieve this man in front of him, something about the things he said, Emanuel somehow knew that it was all true.

"Gabriel is a little hard to define. He can be a complete douche bag when he wants to be and he drives me crazy most of the time, but underneath all that I think he's a good guy." Dean answered with a small smile of disbelieve on his face, he couldn't believe he had just said that, but talking about the apocalypse reminded him of who it truly was who told them how to stop Lucifer, and what it cost him to do so.

Emanuel watched the smile appear on Deans face and wondered not for the first time what he was thinking that caused that expression. Be that as it may he knew that he had gained all the information he would from Dean this evening and now it was his turn to give his.

"Yes." he stated firmly with a nod of his head.

"Yes what?" Dean asked looking at Emanuel slightly confused, was he agreeing that Gabriel was a good guy?

"yes the angel that sent me to you was Gabriel, he showed up at our house a week ago just in time to smite a demon and he told me that if I ever needed his help to pray. Then after you had left this afternoon he came to me and told me that I needed to go with you, but he didn't tell me why." At this sentence Dean leaned back putting his hands on his bed trying to decide if he was feeling relief cos he only had one angel to deal with of worry about why Gabriel would send Cas to him.

"You never asked him?" he asked hoping that Emanuel had more information than that he had shared, anything to get an idea of what game Gabriel was playing with them now.

"He is an angel Dean. Why would I question his judgement?"

"Always question angels, not that you would get a straight answer but, it helps to have an idea of what is going on." Dean grumbled, really wanting to find out information any way other than asking the archangel himself.

"Yes I understand that now. Why did you need this information?"

"Cos I need to know what his game is, he always has one." Dean replied in a tired voice, running his hands over his face and putting Gabriel out of his mind for now. "But that's besides the point now. What I need from you Em is the promise that you won't tell Sam. In fact don't mention Gabriel's name in his hearing."

"why?" Emanuel asked tilting his head as he did so, reminding Dean of all the times he had done that when he made pop culture references.

"because if Sam finds out that Gabriel is alive and he fixed him it will all come crumbling down and he will go back to his crazy state, and I can't lose my brother, not again." Dean said looking away from Emanuel as his voice broke at the end of his words.

"I understand Dean. You have my promise." Was Emanuel's solemn vow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys. First I would like to thank Daisy Milona for the lovely review. I'm glad you are enjoying it. Anyway here's the next bit.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>Dean waited until Emanuel was asleep to get up and make his way outside. Once he had closed the door behind him he started his prayer.<p>

"Dear Gabriel, who I'm sure is around here somewhere, we need to talk." He looked around hoping the archangel would show himself but nothing happened. "Come on Gabriel. I know you sent Cas to us what I don't know is why and if you don't come down here and explain it to me I'll….I'll….."

"You'll do what Dean-o? What could you possibly do to me?" Came Gabriel's voice from behind him.

Dean turned to face him, trying to think about how he was going to get answers out of him. And ignoring the fact that there was very little he could do to the archangel except trap him in holy fire, after all he knew that he couldn't fight him and win.

"I want to know what you're game is Gabriel." He stated firmly.

"I don't know what you mean." Gabriel smirked in reply no doubt just to annoy him. He would not let it work.

"Well let's see. First you come to me to make a deal where you tell me not to go looking for Cas. Then you say you won't hurt Sam if I do and don't tell me I shouldn't and then as the icing on the cake you tell Cas to come to me for protection. Make up your freaking mind cos I really don't know what you want from me anymore." Dean responded his voice becoming more of a growl of frustration by the time he had finished.

"hm, I like cake. Oh and he is going by Emanuel now, just in case you didn't get that memo." Gabriel said stalling for time while he tried to think of an answer.

"Gabriel" Dean said in a warning tone, though they both knew it was an empty threat.

Gabriel looked at him, he needed to get Dean onside however much fun it was to push his buttons so he decided to go for a version of the truth.

"Fine. The leviathans need to be gone. I thought Castiel and I could do it alone but then I discovered he was now Emanuel and I realised that he needed help and as you were already here I thought what the hell, let's get good old team free will back together again." He said with a shrug.

"Oh come on. You were here before we turned up and I'm pretty sure you knew the score the last time we met so why didn't you say something then? And for that matter if you were protecting Cas how is that Meg found him and came to us with the info? Explain that you dick with wings."

"Really?" he raised his eyebrow while continuing. "With the insults, I could smite you where you stand." Gabriel finished with a glare at Dean, completely ignoring all references to the demon.

"But you wouldn't. You need my help admit it." Dean replied with a smirk and folding his arms.

"This conversation is getting boring Dean-o. I know you are trying to stop the leviathans just as I am, so wouldn't it be better if we worked together?" Gabriel said sweetly, mimicking Dean's expression and stance.

"But you can't be around remember, Sam's wall will come crashing down if he hears your name, god only know what would happen if he saw you." Dean refused to uncross his arms, he wasn't going to be intimated by Gabriel during this conversation, he wouldn't let himself.

"Not true actually, I know as well as daddy dearest what would happen which is why he hasn't seen me."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked confused now.

"Hello, archangel, do I really have to remind you? If Cassie can go all invisible and stalk you and your friends do you really think I can't?" Gabriel rolled his eyes at the man stupidity.

"So what you're just going to hang around invisible how's that going to help us?" Dean said going on the offensive.

"I can make it so you and I can talk inside that dumbass head of yours, just think of me as your 'angel on your shoulder' temp. Until we can get the original back that is." Gabriel muttered the last, not really sure if it was possible if not even his dad could do it.

"What do you mean? His memory is gone." Dean said with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Not gone Dean, just buried so deep that no one can access it." Gabriel replied softly, as if breaking bad news.

"And how's that going to help? If no one can access it how are you going to get Cas back?" Dean said angrily to the archangel, he didn't like having a flame of hope inside him fanned only to be put out again.

"I'll find a way Dean, he's my brother and I would do anything for him. Something I pretty sure you understand." This silenced Dean's ranting thoughts, he kept forgetting that this was Cas' older brother, and though the angels didn't seem to see family the way he did maybe Gabriel had learnt to after all his time on earth, he sure sounded sincere anyway.

"This talking in my head thing will just be talking right? No going into my thoughts or messing me with me?" he finally asked cautiously not really believing he was even considering letting Gabriel in his head.

"Yes Dean-o just talking I mean do you really think I want to see what goes through the empty space you call a brain" Gabriel shuddered at the thought. "Please. I'll leave that to my baby bro."

"So we work together to get rid of the leviathans and get Cas back." Dean stated just to clarify, manly ignoring the comment about Cas reading his mind.

"It's a deal." At this Dean groaned at the thought of another deal with the trickster archangel while Gabriel smirked and raised his hand to Dean's forehead.

* * *

><p>Meg was lying on her bed in the room she was sharing with Sam listening to his breathing going out of her mind with boredom. She huffed in frustration and got up to walk to the window, just so she had something different to look at than the ceiling, what she saw was much more interesting. Dean was yet again meeting with Loki. What was it about those two? Surely Dean had got his reassurance last time they talked so they can't be talking about that. So what was it? Something was going on and she got the distinct feeling that she was being played, the question was by who? She needed to know what was going on and it was obviously pointless to ask Sam and Dean was more likely to just stab her with his bloody little knife than answer questions so that only left one to ask. The one person who didn't know who she was. If she managed to make friends with Castiel and get him to trust her she would have all the protection she needed and a way to get Dean to tell her everything she wanted to know. With this plan in mind she went back to staring at the ceiling with a smile on her lips while thinking of ways to perfect it.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello people. A quick note to let you know that from now on all speeches/conversations in italics take place inside Dean's head and therefore are heard only by him and Gabriel.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>Emanuel was lying on his bed with his eyes closed going through all his thoughts for the day like he did every night. Daphne had once told him that if he slept he might dream about who he was before. He never understood what she meant by dreams and sleep but he did close his eyes and think. He was engrossed in remembering what Dean had told him and analysing how he felt about it when he heard the door softly open and close causing his eyes to open and his brows to crease. Where had Dean gone and why? He debated for a while but then decided to get up, going over to the window he looked out and saw Dean talking with Gabriel. What where they discussing at this time of night? It was not really his place to know but then he saw Gabriel reach up and put his hand to Dean's forehead and he felt the power. He wanted to shout and stop him but instead of the bright light he expected to come from Gabriel's hand nothing happened, though he still felt the power coming of Gabriel and going into Dean and something about it made frown. These people had taken him in and protected him but he knew nothing about them, yes he felt safe with Dean and believed with all his heart that he would never do anything to hurt him, but the feeling he got from the power Gabriel released when he touched Dean made him uncomfortable, as if Gabriel was intruding on something he held sacred. He did not understand it. Soon Gabriel removed his hand from Dean and vanished, yet still Emanuel felt like something wasn't right. He returned to sit on his bed and wait for Dean to return, he didn't understand his feeling and the only way he could think of to do so was to speak to Dean.<p>

* * *

><p>Dean made his way back to his motel room with a sense that he was being watched, he turned around hand on his weapon when he heard a voice in his head.<p>

_"It's just me Dean-o, now that our minds are linked you can sense me when I'm around."_

_"Great just what I needed, a supernatural archangel tracker."_ He thought sarcastically back.

_"Don't worry. I promise not to watch you sleep like my little bro does."_ Dean groaned at this as an image of Gabriel smirking appeared in his head.

Why did I agree to this? He thought just starting to realise just how bad it could be to have the trickster in his head.

Walking through the door he saw Emanuel sitting on his bed with a confused look on his face.

"Hey Em. What you doing up?" he asked Casually.

_"Angels don't sleep Dean-o, remember?"_ he heard in his head causing him to grit his teeth cos he had forgotten.

"I saw you talking to Gabriel. I was wondering why?" Emanuel replied turning to stare at him. Dean just stared back.

_"Really can you stop that now, he's my little bro and the eye sex is making me uncomfortable."_ Came Gabriel's voice in his head.

_"There is no eye sex, and if you are uncomfortable you can always leave." _Dean replied scowling, looking away from Cas.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Emanuel said looking down, confusing Dean.

"What?" he asked.

"You looked upset at what I said. I am sorry it does not concern me what it is you discussed with the angel. I shall go back to sleep now." Emanuel muttering turning back to his bed.

"No Emanuel don't, it wasn't you. I'm upset with Gabriel, he was being a dick." Dean replied though gritted teeth glaring at the place he could sense Gabriel to be.

"Oh. What did he do that upset you Dean?" Emanuel asked tilting his head to side casing Dean to smile.

"He was just saying stupid stuff. Nothing to worry about."

_"Or not so stupid, I can see the smile on your face." _Gabriel muttered, Dean resolutely ignored him and continued smiling at Cas.

"May I ask why you were meeting him?"

"I was just wondering why he wanted you to come with us."

"Oh and what did he say?"

"He said that you could help us save a lot of people. That's all." Dean replied going over to his bed and lying down. "Now I don't know about you but I think I could do with some sleep."

"Of course Dean." Emanuel said, there was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "May I ask one more question?"

"What is it Em?" dean mumbled from his pillow.

"Why did he put his hand on your forehead? I felt his power then and I felt wrong somehow, I still feel it even now." Emanuel said in a perplexed voice and with a frown on his face.

_"Wow he really has it bad. He doesn't want to share you does he?"_ Gabriel murmured causing Dean to groan again, Gabriel commenting on everything people said was going to get very old very fast.

"Gabriel wants to help us defeat the big bad but he can't be seen by Sam so he is here just invisible. He put his hand on my forehead to make a connection between us so we can talk without anyone else hearing." Dean finally replied, deciding that he wasn't going to keep any secrets from Cas. Not this time.

"Ah. I understand I can feel him in the room with us. Thank you Dean for explaining that to me." He replied lying down on the bed to stare at the ceiling.

_"You know you didn't address his feelings with that answer."_ Gabriel whispered inside Dean's head, and without thought he responded.

_"How am I supposed to answer that, I don't have a clue why he feels the way he does."_

_"It's called jealousy Dean, look it up in a dictionary."_

_"Oh give it a rest will you. Cas and I are friends, nothing more, nothing less. Now please let me get some sleep." _He replied, without realising just how natural it had become to him to be having conversations with Gabriel in his head in such a short amount of time, it was almost like he could say anything cos he wasn't saying it out loud.

_"Fine I'm gone."_ And with that Dean let out a sigh of relief as the feeling of someone else in the room vanished.

"Has he gone?" he heard whispered from the other side of the room.

"Yes Em he has. Now get some sleep we have a long drive ahead of us tomorrow." Dean responded turning onto his stomach and burrowing his head in the pillow.

"Good night Dean" Emanuel whispered from his bed, when he got no response he turned to look at the man on the bed beside him to find he had already fallen asleep, he looked so peaceful. Emanuel watched him awhile longer before closing his eyes with a smile on his face and returning to his thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello people. Hope you are all doing well. Anyway this chapter takes place during Season 7 episode 18 "Party on, Garth". Now I'm not going to be rewriting the whole episode only those bits that change. So while the below conversation is happening (after the first bit) Sam, Dean and Garth are at the morgue and the brewery and the episode is going on as it did on the show, I will let you know when I'm changing things. Hope that makes sense.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>The drive down to Kansas was tedious at best but at least Dean thought he didn't have to put up with inane chatter for Gabriel. But now they were here and he and Sam needed to go work the case. He needed Gabriel to get his ass down here and do something useful. He was just about to open his mouth to start praying quietly in the bathroom when he felt the sensation of being watched from behind him and heard Gabriel in his head.<p>

_"Are you always this angry? Oh and Dean-o for your information I was actually already doing something useful." _

_"Oh yeah? Like what? Giving out just deserts to people? Or just indulging yourself with food and women?" _Dean thought back with a scowl on his face staring into the mirror at the spot he knew the angel was standing.

_"That sounds more like something you would do and I was actually trying to work out what the leviathans are up too. Anywho you called? What can I do for you today Deany-weeny."_ Gabriel replied projecting the image of himself smirking into Dean's head. Oh he could have sooo much fun with this.

_ "Don't call me that and I was hoping you would come and keep an eye on Cas while Sam and I go help Garth with this case." _

_"Sure thing Dean-o. I'll look out for lover boy for you."_

_"It's not like that between Cas and I and you know it. I'm concerned with the fact that we have to leave him with Meg."_ He growled in his head to the archangel who he felt roll his eyes.

_"Whatever you say. But you know you can't live in denial forever."_ And with that Dean felt Gabriel fly away. Taking a deep breath he left the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Once Dean and Sam had gone to the morgue silence descended on the room. Emmanuel could feel Gabriel there watching them, but rather than it feeling awkward it felt comfortable. Like he felt not just safe but in the presence of a friend, which was strange as Gabriel was not his friend but Dean's. Maybe it was because he trusted Dean and hoped that he was becoming his friend as well. Whatever the reason Gabriel's presence made Emanuel feel bold. Maybe he could get some answers from Meg, after all she did say that she was old friends with the Winchesters and there was a question he wanted an answer too.<p>

"You have known Dean and Sam for a long time?" He asked the demon reclining on the bed.

"Oh yes. We have had many fun times together." She replied. Though it was a straightforward answer Emmanuel got the impression that she had a subtext to it that he didn't understand. He put that aside with a shake of his head. He wasn't trying to work out the complexities of how a demon became friends with hunters.

"Then you must know who Cas is. Can you tell me?" He asked simply, causing Meg to sit up intrigued.

"How do you know that name?" She asked, wondering just how much Emanuel knew about the angel he truly was.

"Dean has mentioned it twice in my presence yet when I asked who Cas was he did not answer me and instead changed the conversation. It gave me the impression that he did not what to talk about this Cas and yet I would like to know more. I would have asked Sam but he is not here and you have known them awhile so…" Emanuel trailed off as he looked at Meg and saw her sitting there with an unreadable expression on her face. "It does not matter forget I asked."

"No, you have a right to know I suppose." Meg said, trying to think of what she could say to get him to trust her but not revel too much cos then Dean would kill her. "Cas is short for Castiel and he is an angel." She finally said, settling on the truth but not much of it.

"Cas is an angel?" Emanuel replied with a frown as he considered the conversation he had had with Dean on the subject.

"Yes."

"Is he a good or bad angel?" He asked.

"Well honey, that very much depends on your definition of good and bad." Meg replied with a smirk, she was a demon after all. In her opinion all angels were bad.

"Did he help Dean and Sam avert the apocalypse?" He clarified causing Meg's eyebrows to rise.

"You know about that?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes Dean told me of it last evening." He replied, hoping that he hadn't said anything that he shouldn't of.

"And did he happen to mention how it all got started?" Meg asked narrowing her eyes, wondering just how much Dean had told his angel.

"Yes" Emanuel said and when Meg gave him a look as if to say well? He carried on, "That he started it when he was in hell?"

"And did he tell you how he got out of hell?" Meg asked with a roll of her hand as if to say continue the story.

"He told me an angel pulled him out." Emanuel said. Meg sighed as he finally got to the point. It was a bit like trying to get blood out of a stone.

"There you are then, you already know who Cas is." She responded with a fling of her arms as if to say ta-da.

"Castiel was the angel that pulled Dean from hell? I thought that was-" His words where cut off and he heard in his head Gabriel's voice _"Please don't say my name Emanuel, I really don't want the demon to know who I am."_

"Was what?" Meg asked, confused by his sudden silence.

"Nothing. I just thought that it was the angel that sent me to Dean, but I was mistaken. Thank you for telling me Meg." This was followed by silence as Emanuel processed what he had been told and another question came to him.

"If Cas is friends with Dean then where is he now?" he asked into the room.

"That's a good question my love, but one I'm afraid you will have to ask Sam or Dean for the answer to. All I know is that not having him around breaks Dean's heart." Meg replied with a fake heartbroken expression on her face. She may not be able to tell Emanuel half the stuff she could without getting a knife through the heart but that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun at Dean's expense.

"Why?"

"Cos they were the tragic love story of a generation." Meg replied being overly dramatic, causing Gabriel to laugh silently to himself as he saw that his brother was taking every word the demon said as truth. He couldn't wait to listen in on the conversation when Emanuel asked Dean about their tragic love.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello darlings. Firstly happy Christmas and I hope you are all doing well. Anyway this chapter also takes place during Season 7 episode 18 "Party on, Garth". The below conversation is happening after Sam, Dean and Garth have been to the brewery and is sort of around the time that the child Jess drinking her mum's vodka and orange and sees the monster in the show. Hope that makes sense. The next chapter will have scenes from the show in it this is just and extra scene that I thought needed to be included due to the addition of Castiel, Meg and Gabriel.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>After leaving the brewery Dean had offered to go back and fill Emanuel and Meg in on the case while Sam went with Garth to his motel to do research.<p>

As he opened the door he noticed that the room was not silent as he thought it would be but that an amicable conversation was taking place between the two visible occupants. Gabriel noticed Dean's arrival first and in his head Dean heard a heartfelt sigh followed by Gabriel speaking. _"Thank my father you're here. Do you know how boring it is watching a demon flirt with my brother who is utterly clueless to what is going on? Please say I can leave now."_

_"No, I just came to give an update."_ He replied while turning to Emanuel who had noticed his arrival and abandoned Meg on the bed.

"Hello Dean." He said with a smile on his face which quickly went away when he noticed that Dean was scowling. "Are you alright? Where is Sam?" He asked anxious now, not understanding that it was Gabriel comments that were making Dean upset.

Not that he understood why he was upset. Probably cos he didn't like the idea of anyone taking advantage of his friend, and even when Cas had all memories he still didn't understand fliting Dean reasoned to himself.

_"Yeah that's it Dean-o you're not jealous at all."_ Came Gabriel's snarky comment.

_ "Get out of my head, I thought we were only going to talk no damn mind reading."_ Dean snarled back, refusing to dignify Gabriel's comment with an answer.

_"Oh please, you were screaming those thoughts so loud I'm surprised Cassie didn't pick up on them."_ Gabriel replied with an eye roll. Like he really wanted to go through the thoughts of Dean freaking Winchester, please he had sooo much better things to do with his time.

_"Well mind you own damn business and shut your mouth will ya?"_Dean snapped defensively before turning back to answer Emanuel's question.

"I'm fine Em and Sam is with our friend doing some research on the case I just wanted to come give you an update." He replied putting his keys on the table while subconsciously rubbing his neck. Damn it was hard having two conversations at once, especially when one of them was with a douche-bag archangel. This must have been how Sam felt with Lucifer in his head.

_"Oh please I am nowhere near as bad as my brother thank-you very much." _Came the annoying voice in his head once more, making him growl the next sentence in return to Gabriel.

_ "Just shut up and let me talk to Cas and Meg."_

_"Fine I won't say another word." _Gabriel replied mining zipping his mouth shut and projected the image into Dean's head.

_"Promises, promises."_ Dean muttered in reply.

"So how is the case going?" Emanuel asked. Thinking that Dean was upset because he had to take time away from the case to come and explain it all to them and trying to think of a way he could help, after all according to Gabriel that is what he was here to do, he didn't want the brothers to think that he would sit back and let them do all the work while he lived within their protection.

"Not so good. It seems we have an invisible clawed monster on our hands targeting a family connected to a douche micro-brewery. Not sure what it is yet, which is why I left Sam researching." Dean replied tiredly. He really needed a rest. He hadn't slept in what felt like weeks what with everything that had been going on, and is still going on for that matter.

"Maybe I could help Sam with the research, after all another set of eyes never hurts does it?" Emanuel said excitedly. He saw how tired Dean was, maybe he could take some of the weight off of his shoulders by helping.

"I don't think-" Dean started before Gabriel spoke up in his head.

_"Dean-o" _he said in a sing song voice just to irritate Dean just a little bit more._ "I know I said I was going to be quite but let's be honest you never really believed that. Anyway I thought I should interrupt before you finished that sentence by informing you of what dear little Cassie and Meg have been talking about while you were gone. Namely you tragic love affair with an angel named Castiel."_

_ "What?"_ Dean screeched back at the archangel causing him to wince at the volume inside his own head.

_ "You heard. Now do you really want her filling his head with things like that?"_ Gabriel replied, smirking as he saw Dean's eyes widen as he realised just what Meg could and would say if she was bored and left alone with Emanuel.

"You know what. Yes you're right. I think you should come help Sam with research, grab your stuff." Dean said fast and deceive, as if he hadn't just done a complete 180 on his decision. Emanuel didn't notice or didn't care he just grabbed his shoes and coat to put them on with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to help the brothers with their work. Dean turned to Meg folding his arms and giving her a fake smile he said "You too sweetheart."

"Thanks Deanie but I think I would prefer to stay here than tag along with you and watch you work." She responded leaning back on the bed she was currently on smirking at the eldest Winchester.

"Okay fine. You stay here alone. But just remember you were the one who asked for our protection, and I can't really give that to you if you're not with me now can I?" Dean replied smirking right back at her causing her to scowl as she slide of the side of the bed and begrudgingly stood.

"Fine. But I'm not helping. I'm just coming along for the ride."

"I really don't care." Dean replied turning to open the door before turning back to Meg. "One thing, I would suggest that you don't tell Garth you're a demon, he might just shoot first ask questions later." He said almost looking happy at the idea.

"But Dean if he did that you would throw yourself in front of me as my gallant protector now wouldn't you?" Meg replied coming up to him and placing her hand over his heart and looking up into his eyes.

"Do you want me to answer that honestly? Cos if I was you I wouldn't test that theory." Dean responded not breaking eye contact with the demon. This caused Meg to step closer to Dean and standing on tip toes she whispered into his ear.

"Careful Dean, I'm sure there are many things I could tell dear old Castiel or even little Sammy that you don't want him to know. We had a deal remember."

"I remember, but you forget I could just kill you now." Dean replied lowly though gritted teeth.

"Just try it cupcake." Meg said in a voice that held a lover like caress.

"Don't tempt me sweetheart." Dean replied with a similar tone in his voice.

Emanuel stood watching the interaction of Meg and Dean somewhat confused. He had got the distinct impression that they did not actually like each other but now they were standing so close and whispering in each other's ears. He didn't understand but he did know that he wanted them to stop. With this thought he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Are we going?"

"Sure Em, let's go. You can ride shot gun as Sam isn't here." Came Dean's instant reply, stepping away from the demon as if nothing had happened.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello all. Happy Christmas and all that. I got bored while waiting for the turkey to cook so here's another chapter for you guys. You may recognise the words as this is an altered scene from the episode party on Garth.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor do I own the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

><p>Dean, Meg and Emanuel arrived at Garth's motel room to find Sam on his laptop and Garth fixing his EMF detector.<p>

"Hey guys, Em, Meg this is Garth. Garth Em, Meg." Dean said as he came into the room. Sam looked up from his laptop to give Dean a look as if asking why he had brought them to Garth's but rather than respond Dean ignored his brother and instead went to his bag and pulled out his father's journal, handing it to Emanuel who looked at it in question. "It's my dad journal, maybe you can find something about the creature we're hunting in there while Sam looks on his laptop." He said turning away as if it was no big deal that he let someone else check the journal. Sam's eyes widened and he wondered what was going on with his brother. While this was happened Meg had walked in and sat herself down on the sofa as if she owned the place. She had no wish to contribute to the work related conversation.

"What is it I am looking for Dean?" Emanuel asked as he glanced in the journal.

"Well there's a million things with claws that go bump in the night, when you throw in invisible the number goes down. Just see what you can find." He replied going over to lean on the table near Emanuel so he could help him if needs be.

Meg looked around her at the room and spotted a sign on the table, picking it up she looked at it and raised her eye brows. "Afternoon delights?" she smirked at the room making Dean scowl at her and turn to Garth.

"Hey Garth isn't this place a little urm…" he trialled off trying to think a word to use when Garth replied. "you want a nice hot tub after a day at the office, it's the little things." Dean heard a _"hell yeah"_ in his head from Gabriel but chose to ignore him.

"I feel sad for those brewery dudes. Spend your life beautifying the world through beer. The first partner offs himself now two kids get ganked by unknown freak-a-deek." Garth continued. At that Meg rolled her eyes, can't they talk about anything else? Why the hell is it always work, work, work with these guys? Where's the fun in that.

Sam looked up from his laptop and spoke. "According to this Dale wasn't just a partner he was also the brew master." He said to the room.

"Brew master?" replied Emanuel looking curiously at Sam who was watching his brother take out Bobby's old flask and take a drink.

"He was widely considered a genius." Sam replied still looking at Dean, who gives him a 'what?' Look then rolls his eyes as he puts the flask onto the bar next to Garth as he headed to the fridge. Garth's EMF detector lights up but goes unnoticed by most.

Once at the fridge Dean pulls out five bottles of beer and starts handing it round saying "Alright that's it no microbrew is worth what was it? Eight food magazine awards? Beers not food it's whatever water is." In his head he hears _"hey where's my bottle."_ Which makes in smirk as he replies, _"laugh it up invisible boy, you'll just have to get your own."_ _"That's not very nice"_ Gabriel grumbles back_. "Serves you right of all your annoying little comments then doesn't?"_ Dean replied he was rather enjoying getting one up on the angel for a change. _"Fine. But don't think this is the end to it Dean-o."_ Came the ominous reply. Dean looks at the bottle in his hand shrugs and then takes a sip "Wow that's actually awesome, dammit I'm not even mad anymore." He says to the room in awe causing Sam to raise his eyebrows and snort. Emanuel sat looking at the beer, not touching it. Dean turned to him "you gonna try it Em? It's pretty awesome." He said with a smile to his friend. Emanuel looked up to him slightly embarrassed and replied.

"I have never tried beer before Dean. I do not wish to become intoxicated."

"Oh come on, one beers not going to hurt, just take a sip." Dean coaxed.

"Very well." Emanuel replied taking off the cap as he had seen Dean do and putting the bottle to his lips and taking a sip. His eyes widened as he swallowed, Dean watching him the whole time.

"So what do you think?" he asked when Emanuel didn't say anything straight away.

"It is very good." Emanuel replied before putting the beer back on the table and returning to his reading. In Dean's head he heard _"well if my little bro ain't going to drink it I will."_ And the beer in the bottle vanished. While Dean shook his head and turned to the rest of the people in the room. Meg had an empty bottle beside her and Garth seemed to be in the process of downing his.

"Wow, party on Garth." Dean said holding out his bottle is a cheers sort of gesture.

Garth burped before responding "I don't even usually drink beer. It messes with my depth perception. Especially when I skinny dip." This sentence caused Sam and Dean to share a look, while Emanuel looked confused and Meg snorted from her position lying on the sofa. "Hey you guys want to hear a joke?" Garth asked looking round.

Sam ignored the other hunter and spoke. "Listen to this, this is something interesting." Before he could continue he was interrupted by Garth laughing. "Garth are you drunk?" he asked in shock. I mean no way could a hunter be drunk after just one beer right?

Garth smiled as he replied "dude I just drank a whole beer, of course I'm drunk."

Dean and Sam shared another look. Emanuel was watching them but found he couldn't really understand what they were saying to each other through the eyes so instead decided to get the conversation back onto the case.

"So Sam you said you found something interesting?" he asked the man across the table from him.

"Alright-" Sam started only to again be interrupted by Garth asking

"Hey can I have some more Thighslapper?"

Sam and Dean both responded at the same time with a resounding "No". Sam chose to continue what he was saying about the case.

"So it says that Dale actually left the company two weeks before he died or maybe he got pushed out cos he didn't want to sell. I mean Backster said the deal had been in the works for months."

Dean nodded at what Sam had said, putting the pieces of the puzzle together. "That would explain the widow she's sueing, maybe dale had a bone to pick and is still picking it." he said to his brother. Suddenly the police scanner on the table went of alerting all those in the room to trouble at the McCann residence.

"McCann residence as in Jim McCann?" Sam said.

"Who is Jim McCann?" Emanuel asked confused.

"The guy whose sons died." Dean replied.

Garth then spoke up. "Let's hope for their sake our spirit hasn't made it out of the woods. Alright let's go check it." he said getting unsteadily up from his chair.

"You two go I'm going to visit the widow." Sam replied with a smirk on his face at his brother. Before Dean could reply Emanuel spoke up. "If you do not mind Sam, maybe I could come with you. I might be able to help the lady with her loss." This sentence caught Sam by surprise and he looked over to Dean thinking that he would object, but he just shrugs as if to say it's up to you while in his head he spoke to Gabriel. _"you go with Sam and Cas. Kept them safe."_ _"yes Dean-o, but really is that all I am to you? A guard angel?"_ Gabriel replied in disgust_. "Hey he's your little brother. Thought you would want to keep him safe."_ After this all Dean held was a slight growl from the archangel, making him know that he was right.

"Uhm, okay, let's go." Sam said standing from the table. As Sam and Emanuel left Dean turned to Meg.

"Come on then Meg lets go." He said, really not liking the idea of taking the demon with him, but also not liking the idea of leaving her here alone.

"What?" she asked.

"Your coming with us to the McCann residence." He said through gritted teeth.

"Why? I told you I didn't want anything to do with your job." She replied snarkily, but standing anyway. She knew that Dean wouldn't take no for an answer and she wasn't really in the mood to argue with him. Maybe she could mess with him while he worked, that sounded like fun.

"Do you really want me to leave you here alone? Cos I can do no problem." Dean replied as he got his stuff together to go.

"No its fine, I'm coming." She muttered making her way to the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello people. First I would like to say thank you to Daisy Milona for another lovely review. I'm glad you are still enjoying the story. Also I would like to thank those who have favoured and followed this story recently. I love receiving those messages saying that you have and they give me a great incentive to write a new chapter.**

** Anyway part of this chapter's dialogue is taken straight from the show with very little change, the reason I have included it is because I think it is important to the story. Also this chapter goes between conversations. When they change I have put in a page break, hope that makes sense. So enough from me, here's the next part.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

><p>Dean was standing in the hallway of the McCann house, trying to find evidence of what the monster they were dealing with was when Meg came up behind him.<p>

"So, this is what you do? Go to dead people's houses and just stand around?" She said looking into his eyes causing him to glower.

"I'm looking for clues Meg. If you not going to be helpful then stay out of my god damn way." He said in reply quietly so not to disturb the rest of the people in the house.

"Wow, what's got your knickers in a twist Deanie-boy? Was it that little amnesia-Cas wanted to go with Sam rather than stay with you? Hmm…?" Dean ignored the demon and carried on searching.

"Or maybe it was that you didn't like how friendly Castiel and I were getting in the motel room earlier." She said sliding up to stand in front of him so he had no choice but to look at her.

"Meg I don't care what Cas does but right now I'm pissed. I trying to work here and you are not helping." With that he gripped his hands around her arms and moved her to the side.

"Oh please. You can be honest with me sweet cakes, I know you where jealous when you came in and saw us together, the only question is whether it's me or him you want." She whispered as she came closer to him. Dean snorted in response, what the hell was it with everyone thinking he was jealous all time if someone else talked to Cas? The idea of him and Meg didn't even register in his mind.

"Listen sweet heart. I am not jealous. Cas and I were friends, what I don't want is you taking advantage of the guy." He responded, forgetting about what he should be doing.

"You and I both know that he can take care of himself. What makes you think I am taking advantage?"

"Umm maybe cos you're a demon and that's what you do? And you wouldn't be the first he trusted." He added in an undertone that he didn't think Meg would hear.

"And who taught him that?" She replied with the raise of an eyebrow. Before Dean could think of a response to that Garth comes up and says he can find no EMF. Meg tunes on the rest of the conversation and just follows when Dean and Garth go to try and find information out from the little girl.

At the end of that conversation she had come to two conclusions, one Garth was in fact crazy, and two that mister fizzles was a little bit freaky.

* * *

><p>Sam and Emanuel had got into the car with Sam driving. They were on their way to the widow's house when Emanuel decided to ask him the question which had been puzzling him since his talk with Meg.<br>"Sam. Where is Cas?"  
>Sam was pulled out of his thoughts with this question. He was really not sure how to answer it. Had Dean said anything to him?<br>"Umm what do you mean?" He asked cautiously.  
>"Meg told me of the relationship that Dean had with the angel Castiel and I thought that if he loved Dean as much as she said he did then how is he is not here with him?" Emanuel asked turning to look at Sam with a sincerely confused expression on his face. In the back seat Gabriel was silently laughing as he read Sam alarmed thoughts, starting with what the hell had the demon been telling the angel about himself? So okay, it wasn't as funny as if Cas had asked Dean but watching Sam squirm was entertaining too.<br>"Okay. When you say relationship, what did Meg tell you exactly?" he asked cautiously.  
>"She said that Dean and his angel Castiel were the tragic love story of the generation." He replied squinting as he made sure to get the wording right.<br>Sam snorted a bark of surprised laughter and was glad that there was little traffic on the road as he turned his eyes to his passenger.  
>"She said what?" he asked getting over his shock as he slowly realised that that sounded very like something Meg would say.<br>"She said-" Emanuel started to repeat but Sam cut him off.  
>"Yeah I heard Em. Just in shock is all."<br>"Was what she said not true then?" Emanuel asked confused.  
>Sam thought about how to answer that as he kept driving, trying to think of a way to explain it to him.<br>"Well I don't know about the tragic love story part but Cas was Dean's best friend and I know they shared a profound bond." he finally answered lamely.  
>"Was? Is Castiel dead then?"<br>"Honestly Em? I don't know. All I know is he isn't around now." came Sam's response while he stared resolutely at the road.  
>"Very well." Emanuel replied turning to look out of the window, and Gabriel sat in the back storing the information of Dean's profound bond to use against him next time they spoke.<p>

* * *

><p>Dean, Meg and Garth were travelling back to the motel after their visit to the McCann's house, Dean and Garth were discussing the case while Meg tried her hardest not to hear them.<p>

"So kid in the woods sees something nobody else does and Tess sees a monster and Jim doesn't what's the threat?" Dean asked into the trunk.

"Well certain mutants see infrared." Garth answered causing Dean to give a really? Look and Meg to snort.

"Grown up drinks, Tess chugged her moms and vic number 1 was plastered." Dean said ignoring Garth's previous attempt at help.

"Right soo a monster you got to be drunk to see. Cool. Also hard to fight." Garth responded causing Meg to mutter "well Dean at least you'll be able to see it." as he drinks from his flask.

"Just getting inta the zone." Dean replied not looking at her as she rolled her eyes in disbelief, after all she had been with him for the last few Days, she had seen how much he had drunk. "You are strictly on wine coolers." Dean directed this comment to Garth.

"Hey I love those. Anything sweet." Garth replied with a wow-ha before continuing. "So argh what's with the gruddy flask anyway lucky charm?" Garth asked Dean.

"Its Bobby's" came Dean's curt reply. At this Garth went quite as he remembered what had happened in the motel earlier, that when Dean put down the flask the EMF reader had gone off.

"Really? cos um do you think there is a possibility that Bobby's riding your wave?" he asked hoping that Dean wouldn't freak out at him for this suggestion. Meg's ear perked up at this and started to actively listen to the conversation.

"No we gave him a hunter's wake." Came Dean's reply, though all those inside the trunk knew that did not really mean anything.

"Yeah I burnt my cousin Brandon and he stayed stuck and they got ghosts in India and they cremate everybody over there. It's just instinct but maybe there is EMF around here it just ain't the job." Garth said trying to get his point across to the older hunter.

"Alright we are not going to talk about this okay? Not in the middle of work." Dean replied, refusing to get his hopes up at the idea of his surrogate father still being around.

"Sorry." Garth response quietly. Into the silence Dean's phone rings.

"Just hope that fire did the trick." Garth muttered while Dean reached to answer it, looking over at his fellow hunter and wondering if he can just pretend he didn't hear him.

"Hey Sam." He says while still thinking about what Garth had said while he listened to his brother tell him about the box of Saki Dale and given the other partners in the brewery before he offed himself.

"Yeah got it we're on our way." He replied and hung up, turning to Garth to get him to drive to the brewery.

* * *

><p>Gabriel sat into the back of the car while Sam was off making his call to Dean. Listening to what Dale's widow had to say reminded him of why he had started pulling his trickster pranks on dicks who dissevered to be punished. If he was still in his old line of work then Dale's partners would definitely have been in his sights. But it was possible that whatever was happening to their children was because of Dale, which made him as bad as they were in his books, no worse. He was taking his revenge out on the innocent, which was never the right thing to do. Though he wanted the Backsters and McCanns of this world to be punished for their asshole behaviour, he would always make sure that the punishment fit the crime and never take innocent lives in revenge. It was strange to think these thoughts, he had never really considered what he did for fun before, and now he was looking at it from the perspective of one who was trying to stop it. He suddenly realised with shock that he was starting to (only just starting to mind) think a bit like a hunter. Hell he was starting to think a bit like Dean. That thought made a shiver run down his back, if that wasn't scary he didn't know what would be. He was pulled out of his musings as Sam returned to the car and started the drive to the brewery, he was very glad to have something else to think about.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my Lovelys. So here's the next lot of chapters, I hope you like them. This chapter pretty much follows this scene in the show and most of the dialogue is taken from the scene in the office where Sam and Dean get drunk (I so love this scene) anyway it will probably change more next chapter. I hope you like it.**  
><strong>Enjoy.<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the lines I have taken from the show.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam, Dean, Meg, Emanuel and Gabriel entered the office of Thighslapper brewery cautiously. Sam walks over to the wall and picked up a box with Japanese writing on it.<br>"Here it is." He said in a quite tone. He opens the box carefully and takes out the bottle. "Oh wait a second someone has been sampling the goods."  
>"Yeah you don't say." Dean replies sarcastically while taking a look around the room then tapped his brothers arm as he continues "Hey check it out" he points to the camera on the wall. "God I love paranoid people. See if you can get on." He finishes pointing Sam to the computer. Meg sees this and she rolls her eyes, making her way to the sofa to sit down and wait for the Winchesters to be finished while Emanuel watches Sam's every move, drinking it all in as if he is memorising how to hack computers. After all he wants to be able to help these men and learning the skills they need is a useful way of going about it in his opinion.<br>Sam finally speaks "Okay uh…huh." He says as he and Dean wave at the camera and see themselves on the screen. Emanuel is fascinated by this, they were watching themselves in the room.  
>"So" Sam says getting back to business. "First death was what 4 nights ago?"<br>"Yeah" Dean replies "Trevor McCann patient zero."  
>"So what did he let out of that bottle?" Sam asks not expecting an answer. Dean, Sam and Emanuel watch the tape rewind as Meg lounges back on the sofa wondering when they could leave. Suddenly she sees the three around the computer sit up and thinks for a brief moment that maybe, just maybe she would like to be over there with them. Part of the gang. At this she shakes her head she was a demon for hells sake, why would she wish to join that gang of goodie-to-shoes over there. She was just here for there protection and she had her own agenda. Okay so she really hadn't worked on that much since joining the Winchesters but she was just biding her time. She would get their help to over throw Crowley and then she would the queen of hell and she would walk away without looking back. She refused to admit to herself that what she should be thinking was that when she became queen of hell the first thing she should do was destroy the Winchesters.<br>"Nothing there." Sam says as they watch the boy open the bottle.  
>"That we can see." Dean replies going to the drinks selection behind them and grabbing a bottle of whiskey and a glass for Sam.<br>"What? are you kidding me?" Sam asks incredulously to his brother, Dean just waves his hand and says  
>"tick tock." As he selects a drink for himself and Emanuel.<br>_"Can you even get drunk any more?"_ Dean hears inside his head from Gabriel at the same time as his brother says it. _"Arh that's sweet, you talking at the same time."_ He replies to the archangel with a smirk on his face as Sam continues "Its kinda like drinking a vitamin for you right?"  
>"Shut up." Dean replies to his brother smelling one of the bottles with clear liquid inside that makes him involuntarily speak "Holy.." he grabs two glasses, one for him and one for Emanuel and pours out the drink offering Emanuel his. Emanuel hesitates, he has never drunk before to his knowledge and he felt he should probably be drinking the same stuff as Sam rather than Dean. He had noticed over the last few days the elder brother's tendency to drink regularly and Sam's comment on Dean's ability to hold his liquor made him question if it was a good idea to drink from the glass he finally took from Dean after he silently insisted.<br>Dean knew that it was very unlikely that the drink he just passed Emanuel would get him drunk. He still remembered the time when Cas went on a bender and had to drink a whole freaking liquor store to get drunk but by the look on his face Emanuel wasn't going to drink what he had just given him, which in retrospect was probably a good thing, don't want Em to find out that he can drink both the Winchesters under the table, that could cause some awkward questions to arise that he really didn't want to answer.  
>Sam and Dean clink glasses and down there drinks, pouring themselves more and more. Finally Dean turns to his brother and says "Alright party time rewind and go." Suddenly they see a monster appear on the screen when Trevor opened the bottle.<br>"So he let that thing out of the box and it must have just followed him to the place with all the thingys." Sam says in a slightly slurred voice from all the whiskey.  
>"Yes, yes." Dean replies his eyes lighting up with excitement as he looks at his brother. "That's smart. Ohh I'm actually kinda drunk. What is this me likey." He says as he pours the remainder of the bottle into his glass. "I miss these talks." He finishes drunkenly.<br>Suddenly they are interrupted by a "What the hell?" from Backester who was standing in the doorway.  
>"Oh man, turn it off." Dean tried to whisper to his brother while Sam just sat there with his mouth open trying to think up an excuse for them being there drunk.<br>"FBI hu?" Backester continued "well you know what? you can save it for the cops." He finished while pulling out his phone. This sparked Sam into action and he started trying to explain. While this was going on Meg was laughing to herself from the sofa, like the cops could hold her anyways.  
>"woah, Mr Backester if you just let us explain you might not –" suddenly Sam was interrupted by Backester groaning and a sizzling sound coming from his direction. Everyone in the room watched as he keeled over reveling Garth behind him with a taser in hand. For a few minutes there was nothing but the voice on the other end of Backester phone saying "911 what is your emergency? Hello do you need assistance?" before Garth picked it up and cut them off.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello people. Just want to thank Daisy Milona for her review, they always give me that little bit more motivation to write. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>"So what we got?" Garth asks to those present. Dean and Sam are both a little worse for wear and trying to catch up with what just happened so Emanuel filled him in about the monster that was released from the bottle in the box that can only be seen by someone who is drunk.<p>

"What does the box say about it? Anyone speaks whatever language this is?" Garth asked as he picked up the box causing Sam and Dean to mentally come back to the room.

"Umm…I think it might be Japanese?" Sam said uncertainly. Inside Dean's head he heard Gabriel sigh as he said._ "Take the box Dean-o."_ And as Dean was rather drunk he didn't really question it, he just stood and took the box off of Garth and stared down at the writing while in his head he heard Gabriel. _"It says what you took will be taken from you. Like eye for an eye."_

"_You can read Japanese?"_ Dean questioned not really thinking about who he was asking.

"_Hello, archangel,"_ Gabriel responded with exasperation in his voice, he was really starting to get annoyed at how many times he needed to remind Dean of that fact. _"Don't you remember that_ _Japanese game show I put you guy's in a few years back?" H_e continued, causing Dean to wince as he remembered watching the big metal ball hit Sam in the crouch.

"_Oh yeah." _He finally replied.

"_Just repeat what I'm saying."_ Gabriel said to him, realising Dean was far to drunk to have coherent conversation with right now.

"It says what you took will be taken from you. And that the bottle inside contains a Shojo." Dean repeated out loud for room.

"What's a Shojo?" Sam questioned before he realised something else. " And since when can you read Japanese?"

"it's an alcohol spirit." Dean replied repeating what Gabriel told him.

"And the Japanese?" Sam continued persistently, even if he was drunk he was still Sam.

"I learnt while you were…away?" Dean tried to make it a statement but it came out as more of a question, he was too drunk to deal with this right now, he thought but his brother nodded and he hoped that would be the end off it, and it would have been…if it wasn't for Meg.

"Oh come on." She said scathingly from the sofa as she rolled her eyes.

"What?" Dean asked defensively.

"You and I both know where you learnt Japanese Dean and it wasn't from some random linguistics program on-line while you were playing at happy families." Meg replied as she got up from the sofa and stood in front of Dean, daring him to make her stop.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked bewildered by this turn of events and wishing he was a bit more sober to deal with them.

Meg just stared at Dean but when he did nothing to stop her but glare back she shrugged her shoulders and turned to Sam, if he wanted his little brother to hear this then so be it. "Well I sure you know as well as any of us that torture is not just about physical pain, you need to mentally crucify a person too." She said, refusing to admit that before she got to know them she would have told Sam the truth straight out rather than giving him the information to work it out himself.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Sam asked completely confused, he was too drunk to tie the pieces together.

"Well think about it. When in hell you have people from all over the world to torture, have to be able to speak their language and lets be honest Dean here was Alastair's best pupil." She said with a smirk. Before Sam could respond Meg found herself pinned to the wall by Dean with the demon killing knife at her throat. Looking into his eyes she realises she may well have gone too far this time.

"You know what? I've had enough of you. Time to die." He snarled at her, breathing drink fumes in her face. Well if she was going to die she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"What because I spoke the truth for once? I sure you have lots of residue crap in that thick skull of yours from hell. You are no better than me Dean, so stop acting like you are." She snapped back, refusing to be afraid of the look in his eyes.

Dean was mad, how dare she say that in front of Sam and Cas, he was going to god damn kill her. _"Dean don't do this."_ He heard Gabriel say in his mind but he ignored him, he could go to hell too. Suddenly he felt a finger on his forehead and for the first time in what felt like weeks he was truly sober as Gabriel removed all the alcohol from his system. Not that being sober changed his mind, on the contrary it made him wonder what the hell state he was in when he agreed to the deal with Meg.

"Yeah well I'm the one holding the knife to your throat so I win." He said as he pressed it closer to her skin, making her involuntarily try to move further into the wall.

"You really think so? Cos I'm sure there is a thing or two I could say before you manage to cut my throat." Meg knew that she was saying things that would just make him more pissed off but she wanted to see if he would really do it. She knew she could smoke out but she refused to show him any fear, he may be Dean Winchester but she was Azazel's daughter. The vessel of Michael would **not** scare her.

"Shut up Meg." He growled, yet still he didn't strike, it was as if he was waiting for her to do something worse than revel his dirty little hell secrets, almost as if he didn't really want to kill her but would do if she gave him no choice.

"Make me." She spat back, refusing to back down. before Dean could reply he felt a hand on his left arm, exactly where he once had a hand print burnt into his skin, and with the hand came a gravelly voice.

"Dean, do not do this." Emanuel said calmly.

"Give me one good reason." Dean responded not taking his eyes off of the demon in front of him.

"Because I am asking you too, and she is my friend." Came the simple reply causing both Dean and Meg to turn to Emanuel and stare at him in shock.

Dean turned to look at Emanuel and he didn't see the shell of the man who used to be his friend but instead he saw innocent devotion on his face as he looked up into Dean's eyes, a look he hadn't seen on Cas' face since the time of the apocalypse and he realised he couldn't disillusion him this time. He had failed him so may times in the past, when he went to that future where Cas had stayed at his side and the future him had sent him into that building to die, when he was going to say yes to Michael, when he turned his back on him in his fight with Raphael, when he tried to get Death to kill him rather than trying to help him like Sam did. He couldn't do it again, not now when Cas was as innocence as the angel who pulled him out of hell. So he did what he had never done before, he let go of Meg and walked away from a fight, all for his best friend who didn't even know who he truly was.


	21. Chapter 21

Sam watched in shock as Dean walked out of the room, trying to comprehend what had just happened in his drink addled mind. He knows that he should have pulled Dean off of Meg long before Cas got involved but he still couldn't get his head round the fact that Dean had knowledge from his time in hell and he had never told him. He tried to think back to see if there was any other instances where Dean had used this knowledge but he could think of none, in fact he became rather puzzled as he remembered the game show Gabriel put them in which was Japanese, Dean seemed as confused as he was…but he did get his answer right. Did he know what they were saying? He must have. How the hell did he not realise his brother could speak Japanese then? As all these thoughts were going round in Sam's head Gabriel monitored them, though he knew Dean wouldn't like it Meg had just given him the best excuse that Sam would not question. Now he only had to try to talk to Dean, and lets be honest he knew he was the last person to do what needed to be done, but Sam was to drunk and too in the dark about the truth to do it and so was Cas. And for the first time he really wished he had his brothers understanding of Dean Winchester cos he was really not looking forward to this. But first things first he reached out with his mind to Castiel. _"hey Em, I'm going to check on Dean can you do me a favour and heal Sam of the alcohol and sort everyone out here?"_ he asked.

_"I can try"_ came Emanuel response in his mind and as he turned his thoughts to finding Dean he saw his little brother approach Sam and rest his hand on his shoulder and knew that they would all be in good hands.

Gabriel found Dean down the hall, drinking out of Bobby's flask and leaning against the wall. Gabriel joined him and wondering how to start the conversation when Dean speaks into his mind

"_What do you want Gabriel?"_

"_Just wanted to see if you were alright."_ He replied, causing a snort of disbelieve to come from Dean.

"_Oh please, you don't give a crap about me, so what you really come here for?" _Dean spat out in his head.

"_You need to let what Meg said stand as to why you can read Japanese." _Gabriel replied, to hell with the trying to be nice, that wasn't him and Dean knew it as well as he did.

"_**What**__?! You have got to be joking me."_Dean spluttered as he replied.

"_Nope."_

"_Give me one god damn reason why I should."_ Dean challenged the angel.

"_cos Sam will buy it."_ Gabriel said, knowing that if anything was going to convince Dean it would be the safety of his brother.

"_What do you mean?"_ Dean said more confused than anything.

"_Sam wants to know where you learnt Japanese, and he ain't gonna believe you studied while he was in hell, so he will need to know something and you can't exactly tell him the truth, soo saying that you learnt in hell is believable and __**he. Will. Buy. it.**__"_ Gabriel finished through gritted teeth as throughout what he was saying he could hear Dean trying to interrupt, but at the end rather than the 'buts' he was expecting all he received from Dean was silence. Turning to look at him he saw that he was drinking from his flask with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"_So I_ _let what Meg said stand and Sammy will be safe?" _Dean finally asked after what seemed like ages to Gabriel.

"_Yes."_ He replied.

"_Okay."_ Dean answered wearily, what was one more lie right? They stood in silence for a while as Dean went over all that had happened that day and a thought came to him, and with it a question that maybe the archangel standing next to him could answer.

"_Is Bobby still around Gabriel?"_ He asks throwing the archangel through a loop cos he has no idea what Dean is talking about.

"_What?"_ he asks in genuine confusion.

"_Garth mentioned earlier that he had… an instinct… that Bobby was still with us. I was just wondering if that was true."_ Dean replied somewhat stiflingly as if this conversation was hard for him to have. Gabriel gave his answer a lot of thought and decided that for once he would speak the plain truth, Dean had had enough riddles tonight.

"_I don't know."_ He answered honestly causing Dean to turn to where he was standing with an incredulous look on his face (not that Dean could see him but he still knew where Gabriel was, creepy archangel tracker he now was).

"_What do you mean you don't know you're a freaking archangel."_ He stated with a wave of his hand as if this statement said everything causing Gabriel to roll his eyes.

"_And you're a freaking Winchester," _He replied. When Dean continued to look at him confused he decided to elaborate. _"The Michaels_ _sword and righteous man to be exact."_

"_Yeah so?" _Dean responded confused about what this had to do with anything.

"_Soo you and your brother both have crazily strong supernatural auras and soo I can only sense ghosts that can be corporal around you and I'm pretty sure that if_ _Bobby Singer could do that he would have by now."_ Gabriel replied and added as an after thought. _"Just so you know, you look really stupid standing there gesturing_ _silently to the wall."_

"_Shut up."_ Dean replied leaning back and taking another drink while he thought over what Gabriel had said. It seemed that even an archangel couldn't confirm or deny Bobby being here still.

They stood in the comfortable silence that descended once again for a while until Gabriel had decided he had been nice and serious long enough and decided to go back to being who he really was. With this thought and smirk on his face which he projected into Dean's mind he said _"So what's this I hear about you and my little bro sharing a profound bond?"_

This caused Dean to growl out loud as he said in his head _"Shut up Gabe."_ And he took another drink from his flask.

"_Did you just call me Gabe?"_ Gabriel asked in astonishment.

"_What? No."_ Dean replied swiftly trying to cover up the slip of his tongue with more booze (was it really a slip of his tongue if he only thought it? he wondered).

"_Yes you did Dean-o you just gave me a nick name, Dean Winchester likes me."_ Gabriel sing-songed in Dean's head while projecting an image of his doing a little dance around Dean sticking his tongue out at the hunter causing Dean to roll his eyes at such childish behaviour, he would never behave like, honestly he won't, well maybe he would if it irritated the archangel but really, did he have to kept project shit into his mind like that?

"_Oh Dean-o I could make you see sooo much worse."_ Came Gabriel smug reply.

"_Well how about in return I'll give you an angel blade through your heart that be better?"_ Dean replied, wishing Gabriel would stop reading his god damn mind.

"_Then you shouldn't think so loud should you?"_ Gabriel replied before continuing. _"Anyway Been there done that Dean-o, really don't want to repeat the experience."_

"_Then I suggest you shut the fuck up."_ He growled though a small smile was trying appear on his lips.

"_Make me. First you have to find me."_ Gabriel replied and with a laugh Dean felt his presence disappear as he threw out _"I'm the archangel tracker remember?"_ and he let the smile form, Gabriel maybe a douche but talking to him had cheered him up. At least enough to go back and face the music of his brother, speaking of which he turned at the sound of foot falls down the corridor to see a very sober Sam coming towards him. Great, just what I need a nice little chat with Sammy.

Sam made his way down the corridor once he had got Garth, Emanuel and surprisingly Meg to take Backester to Garth's truck. He needed to find Dean, he didn't expect him to be in a very sociable mood but they had a case to finish, and after that they needed to talk, whether Dean liked it or not. As he rounded the corner he saw his brother leaning against the wall, but what surprised him was the fact that Dean had a smile on his face. One that Sam hadn't seen there for a while. What the hell? He thought, but he decided not to remove it just yet, if his brother was in a good mood he certainly wasn't going to be the one to ruin it so instead of talking about Dean's fight with Meg as he had planned he said "Garth is taking Backester back in his truck with Meg and you, me and...Em?" he wasn't really sure what to call Cas when he wasn't around, should it be Cas or Em? Anyway, "Will meet them back at Garth's room to do research on the Shojo."he hoped that these plans didn't piss his brother off, though in all fairness if he wanted it any other way he should have been the one to organise it.

"Okay Sammy, then lets go." Was Dean's response, yet again surprising Sam as he had expected an argument, I mean really what the hell is going on with my brother? He thought as he nodded and they both made there way back down the corridor.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys. Hope you are all well. So here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>After returning to garths room and securing Backster in the hot tub Sam gets onto the computer to investigate Shojo's. The rest of the group remain quite as he informs them of what he has found out. As he is listening Garth watches Dean fill Bobby's flask. He decides to put to the test his theory and pulls out his EMF reader, watching it go off as it gets near the flask. This interruption causes the conversation to switch to the discussion of Bobby being a ghost, not that Dean really wants to get involved with that. Finally after Sam's admission that he had tried to contact Bobby with a talking board when Dean was not around Dean decides that they needed to get back on case.<p>

"Right. Sam you go to watch Marie and take Meg with you I'll grab the sword and get it blessed and Garth can stay here and watch Backster. Em it would probably be the best if you stay with me." He says, back in business mode.

Sam nods and moves towards the door glaring at Meg to follow him, she just rolls her eyes and nods getting up from the sofa.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" she says in a sassy voice as she slowly follows him out the door.

"Dean if you don't mind I think I would prefer to stay here for now." Em says as Dean is getting ready to leave, already arranging in his head for Gabriel to go get the sword that they need.

"What? You sure?" he asked Em looking into his eyes trying to tell him that he should come with him for protection without saying a word.

"Yes I'm sure Dean." He answers resolutely.

_"It's okay Dean I can kept an eye on him once I got the sword and til them you can wait in the car park."_ Gabriel said into his head before Dean could think of a reasonable argument for why Em should come with him.

"Okay" Dean says out loud as well as in his head. "Take care of yourself." He finishes and leaves. As Gabriel fly's off to find a samurai sword blessed with a Shinto blessing.

* * *

><p>"So why'd you what to stay Em?" Garth asked from the bar he was sitting at.<p>

"I was hoping you could tell me who Bobby is." Emanuel replied moving forwards to sit next to Garth.

"Why you asking me?" The hunter asked, intrigued.

"I do not believe Sam and Dean would answer if I asked them and I am no longer sure if I can trust everything Meg tells me." Emanuel replied sincerely. He would love to have asked Dean but after watching how he reacted to the idea that Bobby was still around he did not believe he would have got a very good answer out of him.

"Okay, well Bobby was one of the best researchers in the business. He was also a damn good hunter. He had a network of hunters and sorted there covers that sort of thing." Gath said turning to check on Backster.

"I see." Emanuel replied with a frown on his face. Garth sees this and decides to get Em to go straight to the point.

"What's it you really want to know Em?" he asks looking the other man in the face.

"Who was he to Dean and Sam?" Emanuel asked after a short silence. He didn't want to intrude upon there privacy by asking their friend but he really needed to know the answer to his question. For some reason he thought that it would help him understand the Winchesters a bit more.

"I guess he was like there second father. Or at least that's the impression I got from the books." Garth said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What books?" Emanuel asked immediately.

"The Supernatural books by Carver Edmund. It's a series written about Sam and Dean, I thought it was all fictional when I first read them but Bobby put me straight. Told me it was all real but not to mention it to the Winchesters, seems they don't like having books written about. Don't blame them considering some of the things that are in there." Garth answered, not realising what he had just told Emanuel. If he could find those books he could learn all about the Winchesters without having to quiz them or their friends.

"Are they still been written now?" he asked getting excited about the idea of finding them and reading them.

"Na they ended when they stopped the apocalypse. To be honest I'm pleased I really don't want to know what their messed up in now, all I do know is it's not good and it cost Bobby his life. I love those guys I really do but you hang around with them long enough and you'll end up dead. Want my advice Em? Get out now while you still can." Garth replied moving from his stool toward Backster.

"Thank you for telling me Garth." Emanuel replied belatedly, he was already thinking of ways he could find the books, he imagined that they would be somewhere on the internet, if he could get hold of a computer maybe he could read them.

"Hey no probs man. Just helping out a fellow hunter." Came Garths friendly reply from by the hot tub where he was now standing.

"Oh but I'm not-" Em started to say but was interrupted by Backster starting to come round.

* * *

><p>Meg and Sam made their way towards an old car. Sam looks around then unlocks the door before hotwiring it and getting inside.<p>

"Really? You choose to steal this piece of junk?" Megs asks from outside the passenger door.

"If you don't want to come you don't have to." He replied getting a bit pissed with the demon. Hadn't she done enough today?

"No its fine, just thought you'd have better taste in cars is all." She replied getting into the car beside him.

"Yeah. Well this will be less of a priority for the police to track." He responded though gritted teeth as he drove out of the parking lot.

"So Sammy, where are we going?" Meg asked into the silence turning to the man driving beside her.

"To look for Marie." Was his stilted reply. When he said no more Meg narrowed her eyes, what was his problem anyway, normally he was the okay brother, the one willing to talk.

"What's up with you Sammy? You don't seem you usual cheery self." She said with a smirk.

"Its Sam, not Sammy and I am fine." He replied, barely moving his mouth.

"Is this about what I said about dear old Deanie earlier?" she asked.

"Leave it Meg. I don't want to hear you say anything about my brother you got that." Came Sam's fierce response. He would not let her say things when Dean wasn't around to defend himself.

"Oh please. You must have realised that Dean still had hell memories, him being able to read a different language is no different from those. And to be honest he may not of even realised he could do it until he looked at that box." Meg replied with a shrug of her shoulders and turning to stare out of the window. Sam turned to look at her when she said this. He opened his mouth to ask her to explain but soon thought better of it. If he talked with Meg about this and Dean found out he would probably try and kill them both, and Sam won't blame him, he won't like it if Dean went off and had conversations with someone about his time in hell either. With that thought he left Meg to her silence and concentrated on the road.

* * *

><p>Dean stands out of sight of the motel room windows but where he can watch the door. He doesn't really understand why Em didn't want to come with him, he thought they were friends, of course they were friends, Em just obviously didn't want to go on a wild goose chase for the sword and then be involved in the fight. Dean could understand that after all he did say that he didn't think he was a violent person, but still…. Argh. Dean thinks trying to work out why the hell this was bothering him so much.<p>

"Do you want my theory on that Dean-o?" he heard from behind him, turning he saw Gabriel holding a samurai sword in his hands.

"No, not really." Dean replied, thinking that it felt a bit odd to be talking to Gabriel out loud.

_"Arh, miss me in your head do you Dean-o?"_ Gabriel said inside his head making Dean glare at the archangel.

"No. Now why don't you go keep an eye on Cas?" Dean responded stilling glaring at Gabriel.

"Fine if that is what you really want, oh and by the way my theory of why you feel like you do is cos you loooovvvve him." And with that and a cackle of laughter Gabriel vanished, leaving Dean to shout after him "we are just friends." while making his way to his car, driving to where he hoped Sam had found the Shojo so they could gank this thing.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello Darlings. First I would like to thank Daisy Milona for her review and all those who have favoured and followed this story since the last update. I can't quite get over how every time I seem to update more of you guys seem to want to read it, I'm glad that it seems that it is still going well. second I realised the other day as I was planning out this story that no one responded to my question at the beginning as to whether they would prefer this story to be Destiel or not. I still haven't made any defiant plans either way (kinda) so if you have a preference now is the time to speak up, if I don't hear anything from anyone I'll carry on writing it however it seems to come to me. Third, I have realised that Dean and Sam do not currently have the impala at this point in the show but I have already used it in previous chapters and I love it so in this story they do.**

**Anyway enough from me here's the next chapter, please read and review.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>Of course it didn't go as Dean wished. The Shojo was not going after Marie but instead went after Backster's unknown of son who was working the night shift at the brewery.<p>

When Dean received the call from Garth he throw his baby into a turn and called Sam to get him to join the fight, but it seemed that Sam was too drunk to drive and therefore he had to put his life in Meg's hands, which was never a good thing. Don't trust a demon behind the wheel or at least not this demon Sam thought. He was fast getting the impression that she didn't know what the break was as she speed down all the roads, throwing the car around corners like it was nothing. If he didn't know any better he would say she had a death wish, or that she had one for him at least.

They screeched up to the brewery to find that Dean's car was still not there but Garth's truck was with Emmanuel standing beside it.

"Well, I suppose that is something you can do with the piece of shit you stole." Meg said with an honest smile on her face as she pulled it into park.

"So not so bad then hu?" Sam replied rather weakly, not sure if he could get out just yet.

"Oh please, if I'd had a decent car I could have got us here so much faster." Meg said with a smirk looking over to Sam who was slowly regaining his colour.

"Thank god you didn't have one then." He muttered under his breath as Emanuel came up and opened the door for him.

"Garth went inside to find the boy. He told me to stay out here and let you know when you arrived. Where is Dean?" Emanuel asked as Sam stumbled out of the car.

"He's on his way. You stay here and tell him to come in when he arrives, I'm going in to help Garth." Sam said, trying to walk straight but finding that his feet just seemed to be too big for him, he wasn't sure if this was a result of the drink or Meg's driving, speaking of which.

"Meg stay with Em." He said over his shoulder as he stumbled through the door of the brewery.

"Should we not go in and help them?" Emanuel asked the demon who was now standing next to him.

"Hell no. I'm not going anywhere near the Winchesters while they hunt. That's how people end up dead, you get me?" Meg said leaning against Garth's truck. In the distance the roar of an engine was heard and around the corner came the impala, skidding to a stop in front of Meg and Emanuel.

"Now that's a car I would like to drive." Meg said as Dean got out.

"Yeah, never gonna happen bitch." Dean replied with a growl then turned to Emanuel and said in a calmer voice "Where are Sam and Garth?"

"They went inside, told us to wait out here for you." Emanuel replied promptly before Meg could get any words out.

"Okay, well stay out here, and I'll see you when it's over." Dean said with a smile and a nod for Emanuel and ignoring the demon next to him as he headed into the brewery after his brother and Garth, time to gank this bitch, he thought as the door closed behind him.

* * *

><p>Emanuel and Meg where standing outside when he suddenly got a feeling that something was not right in the brewery, without saying a word he took off for the door.<p>

"What the hell?" Meg yelled after him. "They all said stay here."

"They are is in danger and need our help." Emanuel replied over his shoulder as he ran through the door.

"Oh for the love of-" Meg replied, not quite believing that she was doing this as she followed Emanuel inside.

Emanuel ran through the brewery with no thought about where he was going, it was as if another sense was leading him. He stopped at a corner and cautiously looked around it, what he saw made his eyes go wide.

Meg ran up to him mumbling about damn guys not knowing when to leave well enough alone, she looked round the corner and saw them same scene that Emanuel had.

Meanwhile Emanuel was trying to think of something he could do to help Dean, who was lying on the floor with the sword meant to kill the Shojo on the other side of the room. Just as Emanuel was about to act, not that he could see the Shojo, the sword flew across the floor and into Dean's hand, then following Sam's directions he jumped up stabbed the monster.

Meg couldn't believe what she had just seen. Dean had made that damn sword come back to him, who the hell is he? What kinda bloody witchy powers did the Winchesters have this time? She couldn't stay here and find out, with that thought she ran outside to catch her breath and to think about what she had just seen and what it could mean for her.

* * *

><p>Gabriel had been standing outside, not quite peacefully, damn he was fed up with babysitting duty. When Emanuel ran for the building, he followed without a thought and stood with his brother as he watched Dean, he was about to help out, screw the consequences, when the sword flew across the room. Unlike Meg he was well aware that Dean didn't have the power to do that and he hadn't done it which left only one possible person, but turning to his brother he saw that he was as shocked as Gabriel himself. What the hell was that?<p>

Dean watched Sam walk off to get Garth before he spoke to Gabriel in his head. _"Thanks man. Gonna need to come up with a story for that through."_

_"As much as I appreciate the thanks, it wasn't me. Nor was it Meg or Cas."_

_"What? Then who was it?"_

_"I don't know Dean-o..."_ he said and left the 'but I have a pretty good idea' unsaid, he didn't want to get Dean's hopes up only to find out that Bobby wasn't there. But it seemed that Dean had come to the same conclusion, as he said out loud "Bobby? Are you here? Come on do something" while Emanuel, Gabriel and Sam watched on.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello again people. Just like to thank thefriendlyguy63 and Shaddow Pixy for their great reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Anyway here's the next bit.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

* * *

><p>Everyone but Gabriel decided to go back to Garth's room to celebrate their victory, or at least Dean was going to celebrate, Garth and Sam thought they had probably done enough 'celebrating' earlier in the evening. Gabriel told Dean he had to go back to trying to find out what the leviathans where up to, that is as long as he no longer needed a babysitter. With that parting comment he left as everyone got to the cars.<p>

Meg drove Garth's truck back and everyone else plied into the impala, after following Sam's advice not to get into any vehicle with Meg behind the wheel. They left the car Sam had hotwired at the brewery. At least the police would be able to find it.

After they got back Meg went back to lounging on the sofa, trying to look as if nothing was wrong though not getting involved in the conversations going on around her, she was thinking. Trying to work Dean out. She watched him from the other side of the room, watching him arguing with Sam and cracking jokes with Garth around the bar. He didn't seem any different from the Dean she had known previously, but things didn't add up. First his reluctance to go find his angel, his meeting with Loki, him not killing her, **his meetings with Loki**. At that thought she sat up straight, what if Dean wasn't concerned for Sam as he had said and this new power of his was something to do with the pagan-god. Meg's eyes widened as she leaned forwards, this has to have something to do with Loki. Suddenly she felt someone's eyes on her, looking up she saw Emanuel watching, with effort she relaxed her muscles and fell back onto the sofa with a smile on her face just for him. Once he went back to whatever it was he was doing she let the smile drop. She needed to speak to Loki, find out what was really going on here, cos it was obvious that only he and Dean knew and she wasn't likely to get it out of that damn hunter, not after she had pissed him off earlier. But she couldn't just go outside and summon him, she needed to wait til everyone was asleep then she would do it, and this time she would get answers out of that damn trickster and if he was playing them all she would find a way to end him.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived back at Garth's room Emanuel saw his chance and asked Sam if he could use his computer to do some research. Sam was a bit worse for wear and just agreed without giving him a third degree about what he was researching, which Emanuel was thankful for. As he searched the internet for the supernatural books he looked over at the hunters around the bar. Watching Dean and Sam arguing made him smile, that was how a family should be. A link came up on the computer and he clicked on it and saw there were rather a lot of books, well best get started he thought and opened the first.<p>

After he finished it he sat back. So that was how this all started, with the death of two women. Thinking of the Winchesters mother and Jess made him look up at the brothers. It was not surprising they were so close considering the start they had in life. While he was looking up movement caught his eye. He looked to see Meg sitting straight and looking…scared? She had been quiet since they were at the brewery but he had no idea what was wrong with her. Just as he was thinking about asking her she looked up and saw him, smiling she fell back onto the sofa. Emanuel could not figure that demon out, so he gave up trying and instead went back to reading the books online.

* * *

><p>About an hour and a half after they had returned Sam was starting to flag, he really needed his bed but he wanted to stay awake so that he could talk to his brother once they left Garth's, though maybe talking to him while drunk was not the best plan. Just then Dean spoke.<p>

"I think it's time for you to go to bed Sammy, you lean over anymore and you'll fall of that damn chair." He said with humour in his voice.

"Hu?" Sam said raising his head and realising that the room had started to spin.

"Come on Sammy, I got ya." Dean replied as he moved to put Sam's arm around his shoulders.

"It's alright Deanie, I got him." Meg said jumping up from the sofa. When Dean gave her a look as if to say 'really?' She continued with an attempt at innocence. "Well we are sharing a room again, so makes sense for me to take him right?" Dean still did not look convinced. "Oh come on sweet cakes, what am I going to do to him?" she replied then continued on suggestively "and He's too drunk to do anything."

"Stop talking now. Don't want to hear it." Dean replied with a shudder at what Meg had just implied.

"Well it's not like I've never seen him naked is it?" She said with a raise of eyebrow and a smirk on her lips.

"Meg." Dean growled at her.

"What?" she replied raising her hands in surrender and rolling her eyes.

"Just…go" Dean said finally with exasperation, really not sure how he's supposed to deal with the demon who possessed Sam mentioning it. Nope brain not going there.

Once Meg had left with Sam Dean looked over to Em. He was sitting there staring at the computer with a look Dean couldn't describe on his face, he looked unbelievable sad and ….confused?

"Hey Em, you alright?" Dean said quietly not wanting to startle his friend.

Emanuel had just finished all the Supernatural books. The way it ended, with Sam in the cage, Cas returning to heaven and Dean going to have a normal life, it was heart-breaking, and of course it raised more questions than it answered. How did Sam get out? How did Dean end up hunting again? How are the Winchesters and Meg now friends? Is Castiel still in heaven? And if not what has happened since? The books couldn't really define the relationship between Castiel and Dean, what was it exactly? And how is Gabriel alive? Just as he was thinking this over he heard Dean say his name.

"Sorry Dean, what was that?" he asked coming back into the here and now to see that both Sam and Meg were missing.

"I was just wondering whether you were okay."

"Yes I am fine. Where are Sam and Meg?"

"They went to bed, before Sam fell asleep on the bar." At this Emanuel nodded. "Hey I was thinking of turning in too. Been a long night and all." Dean continued. Causing Emanuel to look up at him again.

"Yes of course Dean, that is a good idea. I would like to sleep." Emanuel said thinking that some time to think over everything would be good.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi Guys. This chapter is really long but I couldn't think where to split it. Hope you like it.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>Sam felt a little better as the cool air of outside hit him, he felt well enough to stand on his own, though he still needed Meg's help to walk the short distance to their room. Once there he flopped onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He hadn't had his chance to speak to Dean.<p>

"Hey Meg?" He slurred causing her to turn round from where she was standing staring out of the window. "You know what you said earlier….. About Dean….. Were you telling the truth?" He continued turning his head to look at her.

"Which part?" Meg asked, folding her arms across her chest as she leant against the table by the window.

"About….him remembering things from hell." Sam whispered returning his stare to the ceiling.

"Yeah, it's not the kind of stuff you forget." Meg replied softly, a smile forming on her lips as she watched the youngest Winchester process this information.

"I did. I forgot hell." Sam whispered into the night, almost to himself though Meg heard and sighed, why should she care enough to answer?

"Then your lucky sexy Sam. Now get some sleep." She replied.

"Okay." He said, closing his eyes. A few minutes later he was snoring. Meg shook her head at how involved in the Winchesters lives' she was getting and turned back to her vigil looking out of the window, waiting for all the lights to go off in the rooms she knew belonged to men she was travelling with.

* * *

><p>Once Dean and Emanuel got back to their room Emanuel started to go about his nightly routine when he noticed that Dean was just sitting on his bed starring at the flask in his hand when he wasn't drinking out of it.<p>

"Dean are you alright?" He asked the hunter.

"I'm fine. Why shouldn't I be?" Dean replied with a smile and a cheers gesture with his flask before taking yet another sip, making Emanuel frown at the amount it seemed that Dean drank.

"Well I was wondering…after your…. fight, you have seemed different." Emanuel said hesitantly, not sure if he should bring Bobby up in conversation with Dean, especially after all he had just read about the man.

"Different how?" Dean asked falling back onto his bed and staring at the ceiling.

"I don't know, that is why I am asking." Emanuel replied, slightly frustrated, he had questions that he hoped Dean would answer but he can't mention that he read the Supernatural books or that he asked Garth about Bobby. It did not believe that Dean would appreciate either of those things. It was very annoying.

"I fine Em just get some sleep." Dean said, turning onto his side with his back to Emanuel, which he glared at before continuing his nightly routine. When he came out of the bathroom he thought that Dean would be asleep but he hadn't moved from his position. Emanuel turned off the light and got into bed but he couldn't take the silence anymore, not when he knew they were both awake.

"Dean?" he said quietly so the hunter could pretend not to have heard if he truly did not wish to be disturbed.

"Yes Em?" Dean responded tiredly.

"Why did you not kill Meg?" he asked. It was one of the many questions he had, but he thought it was the one that Dean was most likely to answer.

"Cos you asked me not too." Came the gruff reply from the next door bed.

"But why?" Emanuel continued to ask, turning so he was sitting up looking at Dean's back. He didn't know why he was so persistent about getting an answer to this but he felt deep down in his soul that it was something he needed to know.

"Cos you're my friend Em." Dean replied, and when the expectant silence continued from the other bed he finished with a mumbled "and I wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt you."

And that was it. Emanuel let out a breath he did not know he was holding, that was what he had needed to hear, not that he knew why he just knew he did.

"You are my friend too Dean." Emanuel said as he lay back down on his bed with a smile on his face closing his eyes as he continued "Thank you for trusting me enough not to kill her." He was just about to slip into his memories when he heard a whisper from Dean.

"I'd trust you with my life." Dean whispered into the night thinking it was low enough that he wouldn't hear. Emanuel could not believe the precious gift he had just been given, that a man like Dean Winchester would trust him so much. It was unimaginable. This trust that Dean had just shown him makes him bold, hoping that now he would get some other answers about the one person in Dean's life that fascinated him above all others.

"Dean may I ask you something? You do not have to answer if you do not wish to." He said quietly building up his courage.

"Sure Em what is it?" Dean replied rolling onto his back as he realises he won't be sleeping any time soon.

"What was your relationship with the angel Castiel?" Emanuel asked with an innocent puzzlement in his voice.

At this Dean groaned, what the hell had that demon been putting into his head? "What do you mean?" Dean asks warily, really not sure he wants to know.

"Well Meg told me that you and he where the tragic love story of the generation but when I spoke to Sam he told me that you were best friends and that you shared a profound bond." Emanuel replied turning his head to look at Dean again in puzzlement.

"Okay." Dean responded though gritted teeth ready to kill Meg all over again them beat the crap out of Sam for getting him into this situation.

"What do they mean Dean?" Emanuel asked earnestly, moving so he was resting on his elbow and could see Dean's face in the dark room.

At this Dean sighs, running a hand down his face, thinking about his answers, trying to explain his friendship with Cas, too Cas, was pretty bizarre even for him, he thought with a small huff of laughter, he was just glad Gabriel wasn't around to join in on this one.

"What Meg told you was complete bull. Cas and I were, are, best friends and yeah we have a 'more profound bound' but that only cos he pulled me out of hell and is therefore more connected to my soul or some shit like that, I don't really understand that but he's always there when I need him and he always answers my prayers when I call. You know like a best friend would….or a brother I suppose?" Dean replied, knowing that he was rambling a bit towards the end but just trying to find the right way to describe their friendship.

"You said are, is he alive then? Sam did not seem to know."

"Yeah Em he's alive, and one day I'll get him back." Dean replied softly yet resolutely, staring at the ceiling as if he said it confidently enough it would become true.

"Where is he?" Emanuel inquired innocently, causing Dean to close his eyes and think _lying on the bed next to mine asking me stupid ass questions._ But he couldn't say that out loud so instead he went for the closest thing he could to the truth.

"Somewhere I can't reach him yet, but I promise you Em I'll find a way." He said as if he was saying a vow.

"That is good I think everyone needs to have someone they can rely on in life. It is good that he has you." Emanuel replied nodding and lying down again.

"Yeah it's great," Dean replied with a self-deprecating laugh as he remembered how much Cas couldn't rely on him for the past few years. Emanuel heard the sarcastic tone of his voice and frowned. It seemed that Dean still did not believe in himself. But what could he do about it? With that thought he took a deep breath and turned to face the hunter.

"I rely on you Dean, I know I am not the same as Cas but…I believe that you can do what needs to be done. God brought me to you for a reason." He said sincerely.

"What?" Dean asks with a huff of breath, thinking back to the destiny god laid out for him when he first met Cas after being rescued from hell.

"You once told me that Gabriel and you were trying to stop the big bad. From what I have now seen of your life and what you and the others around you have told me I assume that this big bad is of apocalyptic scale, Gabriel told me to come to you as he believed I could help you and I promise I will help, in any way that I can even if that way is just being at your side. You are a righteous man Dean Winchester and you fight for humanity in the shadows where no one sees you. But I see you Dean, and if all I can offer in help is to share the burdens you cannot share with you brother then I will carry them willingly if it will help to lighten your load." Emanuel replied in his low voice.

At the end of this Dean was speechless, Emanuel had just put into words all that he and Cas never said when Cas rebelled against heaven for him. That this man, no angel, who didn't remember would still put so much faith in him, Dean freaking Winchester, he couldn't begin to comprehend it. I mean what had he ever done to deserve such…devotion? Is that the right word? Hell he was an ass most of the time yet this angel had yet again put his faith in him, it was kinda mind blowing if not a lot scary. Could he live up to this Cas' expectations? After all he had failed the last. With that thought he realised he would do anything not to lose the respect that Emanuel had just shown him. So he took a deep breath and whispered into the night the only words he could think of to say, though they were wholly inadequate. "Thank-you". He breathed into the night. Then silence settled on to the room and Dean drifted off to sleep with his mind a little bit lighter, and Emanuel closed his eyes with a smile on his lips as he thought over the day's events and all he had learnt. He had done well today, not with his powers of healing but with his words and that was enough for now.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello Darlings. I hope you are all well. I would like to thank A Nony Mus (guest) for their answer to my question. Also I like to thank those who have followed and faved this story since my last update. That people are still finding this story and enjoying it enough to want to continue to read it fills me with awe, so thank you. Anyway enough from me please read and review.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>Meg watched the lights go out in the different rooms while listening to Sam's rhythmic breathing. Even after the lights had gone out she waited, knowing that angels did not sleep, she wanted Emanuel to be relaxed and hopefully he wouldn't notice her. When she felt she had waited long enough she looked over to the occupied bed to make sure Sam was still asleep before slipping out the door. She made her way to the impala and pulled out the lock picks she had stolen from Sam and went round to the boot to unlock it and pop the trunk. Just as she was about to get started a voice sounded from behind her causing her to jump and spin round with surprise.<p>

* * *

><p>Gabriel was on his way back to Dean. He couldn't really find out much and he thought that maybe he could have a chat with his little bro while everyone else was a sleep. As he flew over the car lot he noticed Meg making her way across it. Ever the curious archangel he landed some way behind her and followed her to Dean's car, he watched as she walked around to the boot and pulled out some lock picks. His eyebrows rose, was she really planning on doing what he thought she was? Even he wasn't stupid enough to mess with Dean's car. Just as she was about to pick the lock he made himself visible and spoke.<p>

"You know, I really wouldn't do that if I was you. Unless of course you want Dean-o to gank you." He said popping a chocolate in his mouth and smiling as he watched her jump and spin towards him.

"Loki." Meg replied trying hard to get her equilibrium back so she could carry out her plan, though she had hoped to have the upper hand by summoning and trapping him. Though thinking about it she had to ask "What are you? The guardian of Dean Winchester's car now?"

"No, but he's an….acquaintance and I would prefer if he didn't get pissed off cos you scratched his baby while I'm working." Gabriel replied crossing his arms and leaning against the impala like he owned it.

"What? This is just one of your games to get Dean Winchester?" She didn't believe that for a second.

"And why not? I told you I wanted to have some fun with the Winchester's when they got there angel back." Gabriel replied shrugging his shoulders and trying to look like he didn't have any cares in the world.

"Yeah but said angel doesn't remember anything, he's like some dumbass puppy." Meg responded with a smug smirk on her face as she found holes in his story.

"Your point is?" Gabriel deadpanned back.

"If you beat him now it wouldn't be very satisfying would it? Hell a toddler could beat him now." Meg said with a roll of her eyes as if to say 'how stupid do you think I am?'

"Maybe I don't care. Maybe I'm just that bored." He replied making another choclate appear in his hand and taking his time unwrapping it giving the impression that the answer to her unasked question was 'very'.

"Or maybe you and Dean are working together on something and playing the rest of us for fools." Meg said. She was feed up with beating around the brush with this damn god. She watched his every move as she spoke, and therefore she saw the slight pause in his unwarping of his chocolate when she finished her sentence before he continued.

Gabriel wanted to know how she had figured that out, but he couldn't let her know he was intrigued so he continued unwrapping his chocolate and didn't speak until he had finished eating it.

"Interesting idea my dear but I wouldn't work with Dean Winchester if you paid me. He's a dick." He replied smiling and popping another chocolate into his mouth.

"Oh please, I know it was you who fixed little Sammy for him, and I'm pretty sure it was you who gave him the fancy ass telekinesis. What I want to know is what do you get out of it?" Meg said moving into his personal space, trying to crowd him into answering.

Gabriel raised his eyebrow at this information, so Dean-o has been talking...and she thinks he has powers? Hmm. He carried on eating chocolates as he looked at the demon who was standing so close to him, did she really think that was going to work? He straightened standing over the demon and looking down at her. He looked right into her eyes and kept eye contact but still did not say a word.

Meg gulped as she looked up at the pagan god in front of her, he had the power to gut her just for his own amusement and she knew he would do it to, but she refused to back down. She needed to know what the hell was going on and what she had got herself involved in.

Gabriel looked down and saw the resolution in Meg's eyes and knew that she wasn't going to retreat. It was one of the reasons he had got her together with the Winchesters in the first place. Having someone like her with them in this fight could be useful. So he nodded at her and smiled, not a nice smile but his archangel smile as he spoke.

"So you want to know the truth?"

"Y-yes" Meg answered after having to clear her throat of the lump he had caused in it.

"And you think you can handle that?" Gabriel replied with the raise of an eyebrow and going back to leaning against the car.

"Please, if Dean can handle it I can." Was Meg's response, her confidence returning now that Gabriel was no longer so close. This caused him to smile. She really had no idea of who the Winchesters truly were. They could handle more than most people he knew or had ever known, but be that as it may she had asked for it.

"Ok. I want the leviathans gone, they are messing with the nice people of earth. And messing with them is my job, not there's. Dean-o has agreed to get rid of them for me in return for healing his little bro. after all you know I don't do field work when it comes to monsters and demons, not when I have humans to do it for me."

"The leviathans? What the-" Meg said eyes going wide as she started to realise just what she had got herself involved in.

"Yes I know they are rather nasty things and once they have finished with humanity there next course will be the demons." Gabriel replied with a smug smile on his face. He needed to make sure that he got this through to her.

"What?" Meg responded she was still freaking out about going against the bloody leviathans.

"I amusing that you are now thinking of leaving the Winchesters, my advice would be to stay, but it is only my opinion, you are of course entitled to your own. Oh and please don't mention me to little Sammy, we don't want him going all crazy again." And with that Gabriel turned himself invisible and walked away from the demon without ever even commenting on her belief that Dean was telekinetic (let her carry on thinking that, it will be amusing to watch how she behaves towards Dean-o now), continuing on his way to have a chat with his little bro.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi guys. Another long one, I just hope you like it. **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>Meg stood there after Loki left. She couldn't believe what he had just told her. Him and Dean freaking Winchester where taking on the leviathan, well they could do it on their own. She was out of there, she was safer on the run from Crowley alone. With that thought she turned and walked back to the room she was sharing with Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>Once Gabriel was in the room his brother was sharing with Dean he made himself visible. The man on the far bed turned to him and just looked. Gabriel made his way over and sat on the edge of the bed smiling at Emanuel.<p>

"Hey Em. So how's it going?" He said looking at his brother.

"Everything is fine Gabriel. Are you here to see Dean? He is asleep at present but I can wake him if you wish me too." Emanuel responded starting to pull himself up and out of the bed.

"Na that's alright, let's leave him to his dreams." Gabriel replied leaning back on his elbows in the space just vacated by Emanuel's legs.

"Very well." Em said leaning back against the headboard and looking at the archangel, wondering what he could possibly want to talk to him about.

"So how was the celebration after the hunt? You get drunk with the boys?" Gabriel asked with a smirk on his face at the thought of them trying to get Em drunk.

"No, though they seemed to enjoy doing so." Emanuel replied with a smile at the antics of the hunters.

"Yeah I bet. So what did you do? Chat up Meg?" Gabriel asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"I do not understand what you mean. I did not talk to Meg at all." Emanuel replied with his head tilt and a puzzled expression on his face.

"Okay, don't worry about it." Gabriel said with a roll of his eyes and then continued. "So what did you do?"

"I read." Came the stoic reply.

"Oh yeah? Anything good?" Gabriel asked wondering where Em had got hold of something to read while everyone else was drinking and partying.

"I read the Supernatural books on Sam's computer."

This caused Gabriel to sit up wide eyed as he asked "You read the Winchester gospels?" Probably louder than he should but not loud enough to wake Dean, or least he hoped not.

"Is that what they are?" Emanuel asked intrigued by this name for the books.

"Yeah, or at least that's what the angels used to call them." Gabriel replied, getting over the shock. "So what did you think?"

"They have had a very hard life and suffered much and yet when they are together they can defeat anything. They are very strong people the Winchesters." Emanuel replied after analysing his impression of the brothers.

"Yeah that they are." Gabriel said in a serious tone as he looked over to where Dean Winchester was sleeping and added, "you have no idea how strong Em." As he thought about all the things the boys had been through since the books finished.

Emanuel watched Gabriel look over at Dean and realized that he was no longer thinking about what happened in the books, but something that happened after. He decided to keep to the questions he wanted answering about the books before he ventured to ask about what happened next.

"I noticed you were in the books Gabriel. May I ask how are you alive if you died saving them?"

"Well, you know… if you've read the books you'll be aware that my vessel is a trickster and hey, you can't trick a trickster…I knew Luci would see though my plan so I came up with another one." Gabriel replied waving his hands around trying to come up with a reason different from the truth. He really didn't want to get into a discussion about god right now.

"And yet you didn't let the Winchester know you were still alive." Emanuel stated with a slight note of condemnation in his voice.

"I gave them all the info they needed to stop the apocalypse." Gabriel defended himself before deciding that he needed to change the subject. "So who's your favourite?"

"Favourite?" Emanuel asked not quite sure what Gabriel was asking him.

"Yeah you know, which person in the books did you like the best." Gabriel answered leaning back down on the bed.

"I found Castiel to be quite fascinating." Emanuel replied after some thought.

"I bet." Gabriel muttered a smile appearing on his face.

"Can you tell me about him?" Emanuel asked, after all he knew that Castiel was an angel and Gabriel was also an angel so surely they knew each other.

"Cassie? What do you want to know?" Gabriel grinned. This could be fun.

"What were his feelings for dean?" or not so fun. What was it with his little bros obsession with that damn human?

"Honestly I have no idea what went on between those two. I think I prefer it that way. Cassie is my little bro, there is such a thing as too much information." He said with an exaggerated shudder, which was completely wasted on Emanuel as he didn't even bat an eyelid at Gabriel.

"I understand. Do you know where he is now?"

"I working on it Em. And I think between Dean and I we'll find him, don't you worry." Gabriel smiled at him as he said this. Emanuel could not think of anything else to ask Gabriel about Castiel, he felt that maybe he was treading on private information and he didn't want the angel to leave because he had annoyed him by asking the wrong things so he went onto what he hoped was a safer topic of discussion.

"What is the big bad that you are all fighting now?" Emanuel asked.

"The leviathans. They were dad's first creations but they tried to consume everything so he locked them away in purgatory. Now there out and we need to find a way to send there asses back there. Now that's enough talk about work, let's discuss something else."

"Of course Gabriel. What is it you wish to talk about?" Emanuel answered immediately. If Gabriel wanted to stay and talk then he was happy to have the company.

"Tell me about how you're feeling after your first hunt and your opinion on the Winchesters." Gabriel said lying down across Emanuel's bed and looking up to him.

"Of course" Em replied amicably and proceeded to discuss all he had observed with the archangel, it felt almost like they were friends.

* * *

><p>Meg was moving around the room, trying to collect all her stuff when Sam stirred.<p>

"What ya doing Meg?" He mumbled from his bed, turning his head so he could watch her.

"I packing dumbass what does it look like." Meg snapped back at him. She had been hoping to do this without him waking up.

"Okay…Why?" he asked somewhat confused, he was after all still half asleep and not completely sober.

"Why? You ask freaking why?" Meg screech at him as she turned to look him in the eyes.

"Well uhm yeah?" Sam replied looking up at the furious demon wondering what he had missed.

"You guys are trying to stop the leviathans are you crazy?" she asked as if not expecting an answer, though Sam gave her one anyway.

"No. Not at the moment anyway." He replied with a small smile on his face.

"I don't have a death wish." Meg spat at him, pulling him out of the thought of when he was crazy.

"Well neither do we." Sam replied a bit confused about how this had anything to do with them going after the leviathans.

"Really cos I'm pretty sure you do." Meg said folding her arms across her chest and giving him a determined glare. Sam just wanted to say fine go see ya, but he knew he couldn't. For some reason he didn't know he thought that they may very well need her in the future, and so he was the one who was going to have to convince her to stay. That was just fantastic.

He pulled himself up so he was leaning on one elbow to look at her. "So what you just going to leave? Where are you going to go Meg?"

"I'll find somewhere. I was fine before I joined up with you and I'll be fine when I leave." She said turning back to her packing.

"Really? Cos I'm pretty sure you said something about an army of one not cutting it when you came to us." Sam replied.

"Yeah well better an army of one that none." Meg said over her shoulder.

"What you going to tell Cas?" this question stopped Meg in her tracks as she turned to Sam.

"Hu?" she asked completely confused.

"He saved your life today by saying you were his friend. So what are you going to say to him or are you just going to up and leave?" Sam continued to question. He realised that by mention Cas he had got her attention, now he just had to keep it long enough to get her to stay.

"I don't owe him anything." Meg replied, though her voice sounded somewhat uncertain.

"Yes you do Meg, you owe him your life. If he hadn't intervened Dean would have killed you and we both know it." Sam said, trying to push the point home.

"So why should I care? I'm a demon remember." Meg replied, though she still didn't go back to her packing, just stood there watching Sam and waiting to see what he would say next.

"Yeah, but you're also alone and if you walk out that door you will never be able to come back. Not to us. We'll kill you on sight. So tell me would you prefer to be our friend or our enemy?" Sam continued to glare at her as he waited for her decision.

Meg sat as she thought about what Sam was saying. Dean was quite capable of hunting her down if she left and he would too, anything to protect his precious angel. And what did she know about what he was truly capable of now with the powers of a pagan god running through his veins? With a huff she threw her stuff back onto the bed. "Fine" she grumbled at Sam, lying down on her bed with her arms crossed.

Sam saw her make her decision and smiled turning over so he could go back to sleep. Just before he did he said "Good choice. See you in the morning Meg." And with that he went back to sleep hoping the interruption wouldn't worsen his hangover in the morning.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello my people. First I would like to thank Daisy Milona for her review. Second this is the last chapter from the season 7 episode "Party on, Garth." Again you may find some of the dialogue familiar but I wanted to put my own spin on it. Anyway as always please read and review.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor any of the lines I have taken from the show.**

* * *

><p>After Garth had left Emanuel and Dean made their way to their room to finish packing. Meg who had done most of hers last night had already finished and was waiting by the car, though Dean did growl at her not to touch his baby while he went inside. Sam went and finished his in record time. He needed to talk to Dean.<p>

Appearing in the doorway he cleared his throat before saying "Hey Em. Any chance I could have a private word with Dean?"

"Of course I'll go and wait by the car." Emanuel responded grabbing his bad of merger possessions and smiling at the brothers as he left.

"Alright so…um… let's talk about it." Sam said from his position leaning by the door causing Dean to pause in what he was doing, wondering what it was Sam wanted to talk about. There was too much he was keeping from him to know exactly, though he could take a guess at a few things. So being Dean Winchester he went for the least painful (Is that the right word?) subject.

"About what? Oh the…er… talking board? Its fine I get I guess." He said hoping Sam would just stay on this topic til he finished his packing.

"No not that, look I heard you." At this Dean turned to him. Heard him when? And saying what? To who?

"Heard me what?" he asked cautiously. Not wanting Sam to know he was terrified about the answer.

"After the Shojo. What happened at the brewery Dean?" Sam asked walking into the room, hoping to be able to look his brother in the eye.

"Nothing it… er… was just my imagination." Dean replied, going back to his packing and hoping to god Sam didn't hear the relief in his voice.

"Dean, look I know something happened I just want you to be straight with me." This caused Dean to close his eyes and bark a silent laugh. Being straight with Sammy right now was the one thing he couldn't do.

"The blade was across the room and then it was in my hand, then my beer drank itself, oh and then that page magically appeared on the bed. Nothing I'm sure." Dean said opening his eyes and getting back on track with the conversation. He couldn't let Sammy suspect anything.

"Clearly." Sam replied sarcastically. He knew his brother was keeping secrets and it was starting to piss him off.

"Well then what Sam? Is Bobby here or not?" Dean turned and snapped at him. He'd had enough of this shit.

"You know what I think Dean? I think that regular people they see the ones they lost everywhere too." Sam replied, trying to be consoling. He didn't want Dean to get his hopes up, nor did he want to get up his own.

"Yeah freaking ghosts." Dean almost yelled.

"Or they just miss them a lot. I mean they see a face in the crowd and we see a page appearing. Same thing Dean, I did the talking board, I ran plenty of EMF when that beer went poof? I went a little nuts." Sam said, trying to plicate his brother. He knew Dean was having a hard time with this, but he was too.

"Yeah and why didn't you tell me?" Dean asked, using his go to emotion of anger.

"Like I said a little nuts at the time." Sam replied with a self-deprecating smile. After all Lucifer had been plaguing him then as well.

"Alright then if it wasn't Bobby then what jedi-ed that sword into my hand?" Dean asked calming down when he saw his brother making fun of himself.

"The Shojo slammed the door from across the room. Maybe it was trying to grab the sword too?" Sam knew he was reaching for straws but he couldn't think that Bobby was around, and he couldn't let Dean think that either.

"Hum. Right" Dean said sceptically, then looked at Sam and saw that he couldn't allow himself to believe that Bobby was here so he decided to get on board with his brothers theory, for now at least. "Right if it was Bobby he would let us know. I mean who knows more about being a ghost than Bobby. An instant Swayze right?"

"Exactly." Sam said nodding along.

"Okay, so your theory is we are practically regular people about something for once." Dean said humourlessly making Sam huff in exasperation. But with that problem solved he turned to the true reason he wanted to talk to Dean.

"Okay there was something else I wanted to talk about." Sam said cautiously, he had just got over one hurdle with his brother but he knew the next would be a lot higher.

"Yeah what?" Dean said tiredly turning back to his packing.

Sam looked at the hunch of Dean's shoulders and chickened out instead of saying what he had been planning to he said "Well Meg knows we're going after the leviathans, and last night was ready to bolt." Dena was surprised by this, he wondered how Meg knew but he wouldn't let Sam know he didn't know the answer to that and instead filed it away as something to ask Gabriel and Cas later.

"Well good riddance if you ask me." He replied thinking he would like to be rid of her.

"Dean she could be useful later. I think we should try and keep her around. And we don't really want her wandering around alone with all she knows do we?" Sam said. Thinking that if he alluded to the fact that Meg could tell Crowley about Cas then Dean would let her stay, he didn't know why he wanted her too he just felt like they needed her too.

"No your right about that Sammy but she really is a bitch. When this is over I'm so temped to gank her sorry ass." Dean replied shoving his stuff into his bag with more force than was truly necessary.

"Yeah well when this is over we can see okay." Sam answered with a smile on his lips at his brother.

"Okay, so let's get going." Dean said hoping to not continue this conversation, so far he had managed to avoid the elephant in the room but he didn't think the Sam would last much longer not talking about it. Just as he was nearly at the door and safe he heard Sam say "Dean…" in his pleading puppy dog voice and knew his time was up. This was it.

"What Sam?" he asked not turning around. He couldn't look at his brother as they spoke about this.

"Was what she said true?" Sam asked timidly. He almost expected Dean to carry on walking as if he had said nothing but he didn't.

"Don't know what you mean." Dean replied gruffly, playing for time.

"Yes you do Dean. Do you really remember things from hell?" Sam asked bluntly. When it came to Dean sometimes that was the only way to be.

Dean walked forwards and closed the door before resting his head against and closing his eyes as he replied "Yeah Sam I remember it all." The memories came unbidden to his mind causing bile to rise up in his throat.

"So is that why you can read Japanese? Because you…" Sam trailed off as he looked at Dean. Shoulders slumped, forehead against the door barely able to breathe and he realised just what he might have done to his brother with his questions, for a minute he regretted even asking them.

Dean tried to swallow around the bile but found he couldn't. Yes he remembered everything from hell from his own torture all the way to what he did to others, but what Sam didn't understand was that in hell there is no difference between countries everyone is the same and down there it is soul talking to soul. Yeah Meg thought that he could still speak like that and that's why she said what she said but he couldn't he wasn't a damn demon. But like Gabe said, Sam needed something to except and if it made him hate his brother so be it, at least he would be healthy and alive unlike if Dean told him the truth. So keeping his eyes closed and forcing himself to speak around the lump in his throat he whispered "Yeah."

"Okay-" Sam said not sure how he was going to continue that sentence when Dean interrupted him.

"Sam stop. I don't want to talk about this okay. What's done is done there ain't nothing we can do to change it so let's move on. Get out of this place and try and find a way to gank Dick freaking Roman okay?" Dean said pulling himself away from the door and locking the memories back into their box and burying them as far away from his consciousness as he could get.

"Yeah okay Dean lets go." Sam said, glad that his brother managed to pull himself together. He wasn't going to make him open that box again.

"Yeah." And with that Dean walked out of the room with Sam following him. They came out of the room to see Emanuel and Meg standing together but not speaking. Emanuel was giving her a strange look as if he was trying to puzzle something out. As they got to the car Emanuel turned his gaze to the brothers and gave Dean an even stranger look. Dean didn't try and figure out what it was, he thought that maybe some of his conversation with Sam still showed on his face and Em was just worried about him. It sounded about right until they got into the car and Em spoke from the backseat.

"Dean have you forgotten something?" he asked puzzled about what he was feeling, something felt… wrong with Dean he just didn't know what it was.

"What you talking about Em?" Dean asked in exasperation.

"I don't know, it just…something doesn't feel right. Like something is missing?" He tied to explain.

Dean shrugged and then put his hand inside his jacket to touch Bobby's flask before driving away, only to find it not there.

"Damn." He said jumping out of the car and running back into the room.

"There you are." He said spying the flask on the side and picking it up.

As he did so the ghost of bobby singer spoke "I'm right here you idjit." But Dean didn't hear him and carried on walking, as he was going out the door he thought he felt something and paused, but he dismissed it as wishful thinking going back to the conversation he had just had with Sam. The beginning part anyway.

And standing there in the now empty room Bobby muttered "Balls."

Once Dean got back into the car Emanuel felt right again. He smiled as he saw that Dean was putting his flask away, thinking that maybe Bobby Singer was around and the boys weren't so alone as they thought, not that he would say anything, it wasn't his place.

"Alright, well do you want to grab some brunch and some brews?" Dean asked the car in general in an overly loud and cheerful voice.

"Urgh no I'm so hung over let's just hit the road." Sam replied making Dean laugh and flip on the stereo.

"Alright." Dean said as Metallica blared out of the speakers and they drove off.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello people. Firstly sorry for the delay in updating but life happened. Second I would like to thank all those who have followed and favoured this story since I last updated, you guys are great. Thirdly this chapter doesn't go with any of the episodes of the show. So anyway…**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

* * *

><p>Dean was sitting in yet another motel room, trying to research Dick Roman and the Leviathans. Sam was sitting opposite him and Meg and Cas had gone out to get some food, though neither of them needed to eat.<br>"Hey Dean, I think I've found something." Sam said looking up from his laptop. Dean looked up as well, happy that his brother had something as he had jack shit.  
>"Awesome. So what you got?" He asked getting up from his chair and making his way round to his brother's side of the table so he could read over his shoulder. "This isn't about the Leviathans."<br>I know but it does look like a case." Sam replied looking up at his brother with his puppy dog eyes. Dean ran his hand over his face as he sighed. God he needed a drink, he thought grabbing his flask and taking a swig.  
>"Look Sam, I know it looks like a case but surely some other hunter can deal with it? We need to find a way to stop the leviathans."<br>"Dean just hear me out okay?" Sam said to his brother and continued before Dean could respond. "This looks like a simple salt and burn right? Well why don't we take this case and that way we can take Meg and Cas with us." He looked up and saw his brother's confusion and lack of enthusiasm, but he didn't interrupt so he pressed his advantage.

"Look it seems as if Meg is going to be sticking around and Cas doesn't have any memories and I'm pretty sure that when we do come to fight Dick Roman we are going to need all the help we can get. So I was thinking that we could take them both with us and teach them how to hunt."  
>"They're already helping with research, why'd they need to learn to hunt Sam?" Dean asked taking another drink. He knew deep down that his brother was right, but that didn't mean he had to just agree.<p>

"Yeah but research isn't hunting is it? I mean what if when the time comes Cas still hasn't got his memories? I think we're going to need him in the fight so we should train him." Sam argued.  
>"You want to train Cas? An angel of the Lord? And what about Meg? She's a demon I'm sure she knows how to fight." Dean replied.<br>"Yes I want to train Cas. You never know maybe it will help him remember. And Meg well yeah she's a demon, but she needs to learn how to work as a team." Sam stated as if this made perfect sense. Dean knew that he couldn't think of anymore reasons for them not to take the case.  
>"Fine. but you're the one that's telling them." he said just as Meg and Emanuel came through the door.<br>"Telling us what?" Meg asked warily. She didn't trust that tone of voice of Dean's. Emanuel just walked in and put the food on the table.  
>Dean smirked at the demon before grabbing his food and turning to Sam saying "I'm going to pack. Enjoy." With that he left, calling Gabriel in his head to let him know the change of plans.<br>Meg couldn't believe it once Sam had told them. What kind of salt and burn required a demon, an angel and both the Winchester's. Let's be honest each one of them could do it with their eyes shut. Yes she heard Sam's reasoning, she had to learn to play nice and 'Emanuel' needed to learn to hunt but still this was going to be so boring.  
>Emanuel was a bit apprehensive at the idea of actually going on a hunt. But if Sam and Dean thought he was ready then he would take their word for it. After all they were the experts.<p>

* * *

><p>They got to the town where Sam had found the salt and burn and first got two rooms at the local motel. Then Dean and Sam changed into their FBI clothes and turned to the other two with them.<p>

"Your gonna need to change." Dean stated to them.

"I do not understand. What should I wear?" Emanuel asked. He didn't have much clothing, and certainly nothing as smart as what the brothers were now wearing.

"Okay, looks like we need to stop of at the shops on the way to the police station. What about you?" he asked turning to Meg with the raise of an eyebrow. He really didn't want to be here, he wanted to be finding a way to rid the world of Dick freakin' Roman. A least Gabriel was able to go out and research the leviathans this time as they were taking Meg and Em with them.

"Um yeah, never really had much need for a suit before now Deanie." Meg replied with a smirk, causing Dean to roll his eyes. Before he could respond Sam stepped in.

"Okay why don't I go with Meg and you take Em, okay?" He said looking at his brother. He could see that Dean was reaching the end of his **very** short tether and Meg was just escalating the situation.

"Yeah fine, let's go." Dean replied waving them all out the door to go shopping.

Dean was sitting in the waiting area by the changing rooms drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair while he waited for Em to try on the suit they had picked out. His mind wasn't really on the here and now though, he was thinking back to the first time he had met Cas in a suit that didn't really fit him and now he was getting Em a proper suit. He didn't really want to. Even now there were moments when he almost slipped and called him Cas, if he was wearing a suit again those almost slips would no doubt happen more often. And he couldn't afford for that to happen.

"What do you think?" Emanuel asked as he came out of the changing room and turned to Dean with his arms out at his sides.

"Suits you. Now you just need a tie." Dean gulped. He looked so much like Cas like that.

"I can't decide between two." Emanuel said turning back to the mirror and holding them both up to him while he tried to make up his mind. Finding he couldn't he turned to Dean and held up the two tie options. The first was a red striped one similar to the one Dean himself was wearing. The other was blue, the same shade as Castiel had worn for so many years.

Dean couldn't do it. He couldn't be around Em while he looked so much like _Cas_. And though that was a strange thought as they were in fact the same person and he just didn't know it, Dean knew that if he had to be round him like this he would slip and tell him everything. And that was something he couldn't do.

"I'd go with the red." Dean finally replied.

"Very well Dean. I'll take the red one." Castiel replied and turning back to the mirror put the tie round his neck and tried to work out how to tie it while Dean had picked up the blue tie and was running it through his fingers, thinking of Cas.

"Um Dean?" Emanuel said tentifully pulling Dean out of his thoughts. "How do you tie a tie?"

At this Dean shakes head with a huff of laughter and a smile.

"Come here." He says standing so he was at the same height as Emanuel who immediately walks over to Dean so that he can tie his tie, which Dean does, remembering the time he had to do this for Castiel when he was hunting for Raphael. "There you go. Looking good." He said stepping back to take in Emanuel's appearance in the suit. Well he now looked the part, time to see if Emanuel could act it.

"Thank you Dean." Emanuel said and walked over to the cash register so they could pay. Dean looks back at the blue tie then grabs it up to buy. Now when Cas got his memories back he could give it to him so he would look as Dean remembered him.

"Come on lets go see how Sam got on with trying to get Meg into sensible clothes." Dean said once he had paid for everything and stuffed the extra tie in his jacket pocket to put with the coat in the trunk of his car.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello People. Just a quick not to thank those who have faved and followed this story since my last update. Anyway here's the next bit.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>Emanuel followed the Winchester's into the police station copying all their moves and expressions taking in all the details. Learning all he could from them. He listened as they spoke to the police and got the case files for the recent deaths. Absorbing it all. He was going to be a great hunter if it would help the brothers, his friends.<br>Meg in contrast was as bored as could be. She couldn't believe she had let Sam get her into a pants suit and now she was here. Watching the Winchester's weasel the information they wanted out of the police. Emanuel may want to know everything but she really didn't, and she firmly placed the blame of her being here on Sam. With that thought she started to scowl at his back until Dean turned and caught her doing so. She saw Dean look at her and she turned her scowl into a smirk, just for him. Once dean had turned back to the cops Meg went to studying him. He was a mystery to her.  
>She wouldn't say she was scared of him, she was a demon, but with the power that Loki had given him on top of the fact he is a Winchester did make her wary of him. She just had to make sure he never found out.<br>After the police station they moved onto the morgue to view the bodies and talk to the coroner. Emanuel continued to listen to everything that was said intently, reading through the reports they had gained and talking quietly to Dean when he required any clarification. Sam watched Meg and Em out of the corner of his eye and noticed Dean explaining things to him with exasperation. It made Sam smile watching their interactions. He also knew that Meg was bored and blaming him for that fact. But be that as it may he still firmly believed he was right about them needing to work as a team.  
>After leaving the morgue Dean decided it was time for dinner, so they all went to the local dinner too grab a bite to eat.<p>

Once they had sat down and ordered, salad for Sam and burgers for everyone else, Dean turned the talk to the case.

"Okay. So we've established beyond a doubt that this is the work of a vengeful spirit right?" Dean said.

"Yeap" Sam agreed before pulling the police's files out and quickly scanning them. "But I can't seem to find a connection between the vic's. So I don't know where to start with trying to find out who it is."

"May I see those?" Emanuel asked, holding his hand out for the files surprising Sam and making Dean smile. Sam seemed to have forgotten that they had the other two with them, he was so caught up in the case.

"Umm, yeah sure here you go." Sam replied handing them over and then turning back to his brother and asking "So do you think we should go to the crime scenes to see if there is anything there that could help us?"

Before Dean could reply there food arrived and Sam knew that he couldn't compete with his brother's burger and pie, so he dropped the subject until they finished there rather late lunch.

Once they had finished their lunch the four of them went outside to discuss who would go where next.

"I think that two of us should go to the crime scene and the other two should do some research to see if there is a connection between the vic's that the police missed." Dean said leaning against his car. He knew who he wanted to go each place but it was the case of getting Sam to agree.

"Sounds like a plan, so who goes where?" Sam asked eyeing his brother. Dean had started to look shifty and he didn't trust that look in his eyes.

"Well I think me and Em should go to the crimes scene and you and Meg should do the research." Dean smirked in reply.

"Yeah sure you do, jerk." Sam responded with a shack of his head. He just knew Dean would leave him with the research and the demon.

"You bet, bitch." Dean smiled cockily at his brother as he moved round to get into his car and gesturing for Em to get in the passenger side leaving Sam and Meg to walk back to the motel.

Emanuel was shocked that Dean was letting sit in the front. It had not taken him long to realise that Dean's car was sacred to him, and Sam was the only one who sat in the passenger seat. Until now it seemed.

Dean looked over at the man sitting carefully next to him and smiled. Time to teach Em to search a crime scene.

* * *

><p>3 hours later Sam was busy looking for a connection on his computer while he got Meg to go over old papers he made her go collect from the local library. After all it wasn't like she had to walk there, she could teleport or whatever they called it.<p>

"Arghhh." He heard her yell as she threw down the last paper.

"I guess that means you got nothing?" He asked, smirking at how pissed the demon was getting. Hell she was behaving almost human. Not that he would say that unless he wanted a knife through his throat.

"No." She growled lying back on her bed and looking up at the ceiling. "Why do I have to do research? You know Cas would be much better at this than me. Why not get him to do it?" She complained.

"What? You want to go look at crimes scenes with Dean? Cos I'm, pretty sure if you had done that there would have been another one to investigate and I think Cas would be pissed if Dean killed you." Sam said turning to look at her while crossing his arms, he did find her rather amusing.

"Who said I wouldn't kill him?" Meg replied sitting up on her elbows with a smirk on her face.

Sam just looked at her with a raised eyebrow but she continued staring back at him causing him to shake his head and smile answering her question as he went back to the computer screen. "I think Cas would be even more pissed if you did that. Not to mention I would hunt you down and kill you myself." He replied calmly. After that they returned to silence, Sam doing research while Meg just pretend to.

Half an hour later they bother heard the roar of the impala's engine as it came into the motel parking lot.

"Thank you." Meg whispered under her breath getting of the bed to go to the door and opening it letting the two men in when they got to the room.

"How's the research going?" Dean asked with a smirk when he saw her holding the door open for them.

"Great thanks, how where the crime scenes?" she replied innocently just to annoy him.

"A complete bust." Dean answered before throwing himself on his brother's bed. "There was nothing at any of them expect EMF."

"What have you found out?" Emanuel asked walking in and sitting on the edge of the bed Dean was lying on.

"Nothing." Sam replied running his hand through his hair. He was missing something he just knew it but he couldn't see it and it frustrated the hell out of him.

"Okay" Dean said sitting up. "Let's call it a night. Maybe we can look at it fresh in the morning."

"Yeah sounds like a plan." Sam agreed, he was tired too.

"Right come on Em let's get to our room. Night you two." Dean said with a smirk as they left.

* * *

><p>Once in the room Dean fell onto his bed and when Emanuel came out of the bathroom he saw that he was already fast asleep. Emanuel wasn't tired and though he had a lot to think about tonight there was something he had wanted to do for a while, but was always worried Dean would wake if he did. But tonight it seemed as if Dean was very tired and so he went over to where his jacket hung and took out Bobby's flask. He walked over to the table as far from Dean as he could get and sat, putting the flask in front of him. For a minute he just sat there wondering how to begin, finally he took a deep breath and said "Bobby? Are you here? I know you don't know me but I'm a friend of Sam and Dean. Can you show me a sign that you are here?"<p>

Bobby singer who was sitting opposite the angel rolled his eyes with a muttered "Idjt, I know who you are better than you do." as he concentrated really hard on making the curtain move.

Emanuel was just about to give up when he saw the curtain sway when there was no breeze. It made him smile.

"Hello Bobby. I am glad you are around. It will make Dean happy. I have been told you where like a second father to the Winchester brothers and I have read what a great influence and help you have been in their lives. I think it will be good when Dean can see you too. He needs someone he can lean on. Someone he can rely on and who will help him stay on the right path. I try my best but I'm not you. I hope to see you soon." And with that he got up and put the flask back in Dean's coat pocket and headed over to his bed, hoping that Dean could soon know Bobby was around.

"He needs you more than you think Cas. I was there when he thought you died. It broke him. I hope you can come back to him too. I think in this fight he might just need the both of us. Dean and Sam both do." Bobby muttered watching the angel get into bed to go to sleep and sighing at the impossibility of the task of returning Castiel to himself.


End file.
